El libro de cuentos
by ZeldaStorms96
Summary: En el cumpleaños de Lucy, Levi le regala un libro de cuentos mágico, pero algo sale mal dejando a ellas y a otros miembros del gremio atrapados dentro del libro, y solo podrán salir si logran completar la historia hasta el final.
1. El regalo de Levy

El Reino de Fiore, un reino lleno de magia tanto por las personas que son magos y los objetos mágicos que se pueden encontrar aquí, uno de esos objetos toma el papel más importante de nuestra historia que es una clase de libro mágico, este libro mientras lo lees muestra las imágenes en movimiento de lo que está pasando en la historia, si suena muy hermoso y lo es, pero algunas veces los magos que hacen el hechizo en los libros para que esto suceda se confunden y el libro termina haciendo algo diferente, a qué me refiero?, mejor empecemos la historia para que puedan entender mejor.

Bueno, nuestra historia se centra en un gremio en la ciudad de Magnolia llamado Fairy Tail, donde sus miembros celebran el cumpleaños de Lucy Heartfilia, que es una de sus integrantes.

\- Y que cumplas muchos más!- cantaban los integrantes del gremio y al momento en que Lucy apagó las velas aplaudieron.

Todos estaban celebrando, Lucy se veía muy feliz al momento que apagaba las velas y todos aplaudían, el gremio era muy importante para ella, y estar celebrando su primer cumpleaños siendo miembro del gremio la hacía muy feliz. A pesar de ser un día especial en Fairy Tail las cosas no cambiaban mucho en el gremio ya que siempre se veía como si hubiera una fiesta ahí, no había día en que Fairy Tail estuviera callado, siempre había ruido ahí dentro, pero hoy más que nunca. Aunque hoy era un día especial en el gremio no todos estaban celebrando, ya que algunos tienen un dilema en la otra parte del gremio alejados de Lucy. Estaban ahí junto a la puerta los magos Wendy Marvell, Erza Slcarlet y Gray Fullbuster junto con su amiga exeed Charle sin habla al ver la "sorpresa" que cierto mago de pelo rosado tiene para la festejada, que digamos… no es muy buena.

-N-Natsu-san…. ¿Qué es eso?..-. pregunto la Dragon Slayer de cabello azul

-¡Es un tazón de fruta!-. dijo Natsu sonriendo muy feliz

-Pero Natsu… ¿por qué la fruta está podrida?-. preguntó el mago de hielo Gray Fullbuster, y la verdad tenía razón, esa fruta estaba podrida, el olor se desprendía de ella e incluso había insectos en ella, no sería una sorpresa si hubiera un gusano dentro de la manzana que había en el tazón.

-Ah, lo que pasa es que quería darle buena fruta a si que empecé a buscarla y la conseguí hace unas semanas y no tenía un lugar para conservarlas así que se pusieron así, pero no creo que le importe, aún es comestible-. dijo Natsu aún con su sonrisa en la cara causando a los demás una confusión grande, no podían creer que su compañero fuera tan estúpido.

-Pero Natsu-san…. ¿por qué fruta?-. pregunto Wendy junto con una muy sorprendida Charle.

-Porque a todo el mundo la fruta en especial si es buena fruta como esta-. dijo Natsu aún sonriendo

Al responder de esta forma sus amigos se quedaron en silencio total, en verdad no entendían como su amigo pudo creer que eso sería un buen regalo para Lucy, estaban completamente sin habla, excepto Erza, quien se le podía notar la rabia en su cara.

-Natsu, ¿me dejarías tomar tu regalo por un momento?-. preguntó la maga de cabello rojo

-Ah?, Mm claro, no veo por qué no-. Dijo Natsu y le entregó su tazón con fruta.

Al Natsu darle el tazón a Erza nunca esperó lo que iba a pasar después, Erza tomó el tazón y con toda su fuerza lo lanzó por la ventana haciendo que se perdiera por algún lugar de la ciudad, Natsu no podía creer lo que acababa de ver.

-¡Oi Erza!, ¿Por qué tiraste mi regalo de cumpleaños para Lucy?-. dijo Natsu irritado como cuando se molesta con Gray, pero un poco más irritado de lo normal. En ese momento en que Natsu terminó de hablar, Erza lo golpeó tan fuerte en la cabeza que hizo que este se callera al suelo y abriera un hoyo en el suelo con su cabeza.

-¿Cómo se te ocurre tratar de regalarle fruta podrida a alguien en su cumpleaños?-. dijo Erza muy molesta.

-Hmp, Como si tu regalo fuera mejor-. Dijo Natsu molesto

-Hm-. Dijo Erza moviendo la cabeza orgullosa de si misma- Yo le di uno de mis trajes de animales porque se que le gusta usarlos- dijo Erza más orgullosa de lo que debería estar, ya que como muchos sabrán, Lucy no va a estar tan contenta al ver ese regalo.

-Charle y yo le compramos unos lentes mágicos nuevos para leer- dijo Wendy con una sonrisa.

-Hm, yo le conseguí lápices nuevos para que siga escribiendo su novela- dijo Gray orgulloso de sí mismo, pero en ese instante un molesto Natsu pegó su frente con la de él.

-Te vez muy orgulloso, pero tu regalo es simple y muy aburrido, hubiera sido mejor incluso si le hubieras regalado tus calzoncillos de exhibicionista-. dijo Natsu molesto

-Me lo dice alguien que por poco le regala fruta podrida a su amiga en su cumpleaños, las llamas que tanto comes ya en verdad te debieron quemar tu cerebro- dijo Gray molesto

-¿Están peleando en el cumpleaños de Lucy?- preguntó Erza a los dos magos. Una vez que ellos oyeron esto se separaron en seguida y se dieron la mano como amigos, excepto que estaban muy asustados y estaban temblando.

-C-claro que no íbamos a pelearnos en el cumpleaños de Lucy, somos muy buenos amigos y los buenos amigos no hacen eso, v-verdad Natsu?- dijo Gray muy nervioso por el miedo y temblando.

-A-aye..- dijo Natsu de la misma manera. Una vez Erza vio esto y asintió, un suspiro de decepción salió departe de ella.

-Natsu, ¿qué te hizo creer que futa y además podrida sería un buen regalo para Lucy?-. preguntó la maga de pelo rojo decpcionada.

-Quería darle a Lucy algo que nadie más le regalaría, y fruta me parecía una buena idea-. dijo Natsu ya normal y separado de Gray.

-Bueno pero es que…-. Trató de decir Erza, pero en ese momento un feliz gato azul con alas entró volando en el gremio interrumpiendola, este era Happy, el compañero de Natsu, y lo curioso es que llevaba un gran pescado con un listón de regalo, Natsu lo miraba con rabia.

-Happy, ¿qué es ese pescado que llevas ahí?- preguntó Natsu irritado.

-Ah, fui por un pescado grande y fresco para dárselo a Lucy- dijo el gato azul feliz, pero su amigo de pelo rosa se veía muy molesto.

-¡Happy traidor!, ¡dijiste que la fruta iba a ser departe de los dos!-. dijo Natsu molesto.

-¿Eh?, ¿cómo crees que le regalaría fruta podrida a Lucy en su cumpleaños?-. preguntó Happy.

-¡Pero fuiste tu el que me dio la idea de la fruta!

-Pf pf pf, solo lo dije bromeando Natsu, no creí que me tomarás en serio-. dijo Happy con cara burlona

-¡¿Y por qué no me detuviste esta mañana?!-. dijo Natsu aún más irritado.

-Creí que te la llevaste para tirarla a la basura, no creí que se la ibas a dar-. Dijo Happy sonriendo con cara de falsa inocencia.

Al Natsu ver la verdad sobre su patético regalo, se deprimió y se sentó en el piso con un aura de "Soy un idiota" a su alrededor, todos sus amigos los veían y se sintieron un poco mal por él, al parecer si se había esforzado por pensar en un regalo para Lucy.

-Hmp, vaya que eres un tonto, ¿quién piensa en un regalo como ese?- dijo Charle cruzando los brazos.

-¿En verdad eso fue lo único que pensaste que podías darle a Lucy?-. preguntó Grey.

-Siempre pasas tiempo en la habitación de Lucy, sabes más que nosotros que es lo que le gusta, me sorprende mucho que solo se te haya ocurrido fruta-. Dijo Erza.

-Natsu-san y Lucy-san son muy unidos, creí que él mas que nadie sabría que regalarle- dijo Wendy.

-Yo también lo creí- dijo Charle.

-Ese es el problema- dijo Natsu llamando la atención de todos-. Este es el primer cumpleaños de Lucy en el gremio, quería darle algo especial, algo que nadie más le fuera a dar y que ella no tuviera, sabía que todos le iban a dar libros, lápices y cosplays, pero quería darle algo diferente, algo que en verdad le gustara-. Dijo Natsu sorprendiendo a todos.

No pensaron nunca en que Natsu se llevara lo del regalo tan en cerio, incluso se sintieron un poco mal por regañarle lo de la fruto, solo un poco, aunque se haya esforzado fue una mejor idea que ese regalo se fuera por la ventana

-Ahora no tengo ni regalo para Lucy ni idea de que regalarle-. Dijo Natsu deprimido.

En ese momento una mano fría porque estaba cubierta por un guante de hierro se posó en su hombro desnudo, Natsu subió la mirada en seguida y vio a Erza sonriéndole amablemente, Natsu se sorprendió al ver el acto de su amiga y compañera de equipo después de lo ruda que fue con él al ver lo que planeaba darle a Lucy como regalo de cumpleaños.

-Está bien Natsu, estoy segura de que a Lucy no le importará si no le das un regalo, estará feliz con el hecho que estuviste hoy con ella, estoy segura de ellos-. Dijo Erza, Natsu la miró con cara de sorpresa.

-Pienso igual que Erza-. Dijo Gray- Incluso yo me sentiría bien con el simple hecho de que pasaras mi cumpleaños conmigo, además..-. Acto seguido Gray coloco su mano sobre el hombro libre de Natsu- Si en verdad quieres darle algo a Lucy seguramente se te ocurrirá algo después -. Dijo Gray con una sonrisa, en ese momento Natsu suspiró y se levantó del suelo.

-Bueno, creo que no me queda más opción, tal vez le de su regalo otro día-. Dijo Natsu para luego dar su típica sonrisa alegrando a todos los que hablaban con él- Bueno, vamos con Lucy, acaba de apagar las velas-. Dijo Natsu feliz como siempre dirigiéndose a donde Lucy- Vamos Happy

-Aye Sir!- dijo el gato azul mientras ambos se dirigían rápido hacia Lucy.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños Lucy!- gritaron los dos felices en frente de la rubia sorprendiéndola mucho, a pesar de que se asustó y soltó un pequeño grito, estaba muy feliz de verlos

-Ten Lucy, te conseguí un rico pescado-. Dijo Happy entregándoselo a Lucy.

-Ah.. Gracias Happy, ¿pero por qué un pescado?-. Dijo Lucy feliz y algo extrañada por el regalo del gato, supuso que el regalo venía departe del gato y de su amigo Natsu.

-¿Ah?, ¡que mala Lucy!, tanto que me esforcé en conseguir un buen pescado para ti-. Dijo Happy exageradamente ofendido.

-¡Ah!, ¡Lo siento lo siento!-. Dijo Lucy algo nerviosa por haber ofendido al gato.

-Ara Lucy, ya apagaste las velas y ya estas abriendo tus regalos, ¿por qué no abres el resto?-. Dijo Mirajane con una sonrisa de las suyas en el rostro.

-Seguro Mira-san, etto… ¿pero cuál debería abrir primero?-. dijo Lucy mirando la mesa llena de regalos departe de miembros del gremio, en eso Lucy tomó el regalo que primero vio, tenía forma rectangular y estaba envuelto en papel de regalo amarillo, Lucy se quedó mirandolo por un momento.

-Ese es departe mía Lu-chan-. Dijo Levy mientras se iba acercando a ella. Lucy lo abrió y se alegró al instante que vio lo que era, era un libro.

-¡Un libro!, gracias Levy-chan.. pero se siente raro-. Dijo Lucy, y era la verdad, sentía que había algo irregular en ese libro.

-Es que es un libro de cuentos mágico Lu-chan-. Dijo Levy con una sonrisa.

-¿Ah?, ¿libro de cuentos mágico?- preguntó Lucy

-Ah, he oído sobre eso-. Dijo el maestro Makarov que estaba presente para celebrar el cumpleaños de uno de sus muchos mocosos como él los llamaba-. Los libros de cuentos populares para niños están siendo reescribidos en esta clase de libros, mientras lo lees el hechizo del libro hace que salgan imágenes en movimiento en el aire siguiendo la historia-. Dijo el maestro Makarov sonriendo feliz-. Es un buen regalo.

-¡Suena hermoso!, ¡muchas gracias Levy-chan-. Dijo Lucy emocionada para luego darle un corto abrazo a su amiga en señal de agradecimiento, luego de separarse leyó la portada del libro que le dio algo de curiosidad-. ¿Ah? ¿Aladdin?

-Si, no sabía que cuento escoger, pero como nuestro gusto por la lectura es muy parecido decidí comprar el cuento que a mi me gustaba más de niña-. Dijo Levy con una sonrisa.

-Bueno, he oído de este libro, pero nunca llegué a leerlo cuando era niña-. Dijo Lucy mientras miraba la portada de su nuevo libro.

-He leído ese libro, fue un regalo de cumpleaños de mi antiguo gremio cuando era más pequeña-. Dijo Wendy feliz- Es muy hermoso.

-Ara, la verdad yo también leí ese cuento cuando era niña y me pareció muy hermoso también-. Dijo Mirajane sonriendo

-¿En serio? ¿Y de que trata?-. preguntó Lucy con curiosidad

-Nee Lucy, ¿por qué no lo lees ahora y lo ves por ti misma?- sugirió el gato azul

-¿Eh?, ¿de verdad puedo hacerlo?-. preguntó Lucy.

-¡Si!, ¿por qué no?, se oye interesante-. Dijo Natsu con una de sus típicas sonrisas.

-La verdad a mi también me gustaría ver ese libro en acción, además yo tampoco he leído esa historia, se oye interesante-. Dijo la maga de cabello rojo.

-¡Juvia quiere oír la historia con Gray-sama!-dijo una maga de cabello azul que salió de la nada a abrazar el brazo de Gray y frotar su mejilla contra el.

-¡¿Y tu de donde saliste?!-. dijo el mago de hielo demasiado sorprendido.

-Bueno ya, si vas a contar la historia hazlo de una vez-. Dijo el Dragon Slayer del metal llamado Gajeel- A mi.. también me interesó-. Dijo tratando de mostrar un poco de indiferencia.

-La verdad suena a una buena historia-. Dijo el compañero gato de Gajeel, Lily

En ese momento que Gajeel dejó de hablar Lucy miró a su alrededor y vio a todos sus compañeros del Gremio observandola esperando oír la historia, no solo los que le habían dicho que querían oírla, sino que también el maestro, Romeo, Macao, Cana, Elfman, todos los miembros de Fairy Tail estaban ansiosos de oír la historia, incluso Laxus se veía interesado, aunque trataba de aparentar que no y lo hacía bien. Lucy al ver a sus compañeros sonrío y tomó su libro nuevo.

-Bueno, está bien-. Dijo Lucy con una sonrisa.

-¡Si!- dijeron Happy y Natsu al unísono y las caras de todos los del gremio tenían una sonrisa.

Lucy se sentó en una silla y en el instante que se sentó estuvo rodeada por sus compañeros, algunos estaban algo alejados pero habían algunos sentados cerca de ella a su alrededor, esos eran Natsu con Happy sentado sobre su cabeza, a su lado estaba Erza, luego Juvia quien estaba al lado de Gray abrazándolo fuertemente mientras él estaba con cara de "Ya no vale la pena luchar", luego le seguía Levy, luego Gajeel y en frente de él su compañero Lily estaba sentado, y por último estaba al lado de Lucy parada Mirajane con su sonrisa de siempre. Lucy alegre al ver la cara de sus compañeros abrió su libro y comenzó a leer.

-Hace mucho tiempo en un lejano desierto…-. Empezó a leer la maga.

De inmediato que Lucy terminó esa primera oración un reflejo salió del libro mostrando la imagen grande flotando sobre ella de un desierto en la noche lleno de estrellas, los magos se quedaron sorprendidos al ver tal belleza en grandes imágenes que flotaban frente a ellos, Lucy al ver sus caras levantó la vista para ver la imagen y se sorprendió al igual que sus compañeros para que luego le saliera una sonrisa al ver la imagen, luego de darle su vistazo se puso en posición para seguir leyendo, pero algo extraño sucedió, cuando intentó leer la segunda oración la imagen del desierto desapareció rápidamente y un gran destello salió del libro segando a Lucy y a todos los miembros del gremio, Lucy al no poder leer por tal luz resplandeciente cerró el libro de inmediato.

-¿Qué diablos fue eso?-. preguntó Gray mientras se frotaba los ojos, todos miraban a Lucy sin comprender que pasaba, muchos de ellos habían visto libros mágicos y sabían que lo que acababa de pasar no era normal. Lucy le dedico una mirada nerviosa a todos.

-T-tal vez el hechizo tiene problemas-. Dijo Lucy un poco nerviosa- Seguramente si lo abrimos podamos ver el problema y arre…-. Lucy no pudo terminar lo que iba a decir, porque cuando abrió el libro la luz volvió a salir pero esta vez mucho más brillante haciendo que por accidente Lucy dejara caer el libro al piso con las páginas abiertas-. ¿Ahora qué?-. dijo Lucy cubriéndose la cara para que no le diera la luz como estaban haciendo los demás.

-Lucy, cierra ese libro, nos está comiendo los ojos-. Dijo Happy

-Ya voy ya voy-. dijo Lucy algo frustrada con la intención de dirigirse al libro mientras tapaba un poco su cara para que no le diera la luz.

En el momento en que Lucy dio el primer paso hacia el libro algo aún más raro sucedió, en el libro se abrió un portal, un portal que tenía una succión muy fuerte, prácticamente estaba tragándose lo que había a su alrededor, los magos trataban de alejarse pero era muy poderosa la succión del portan que abrió ese libro. Lucy, al igual que muchos trataba de caminar contra la succión del portal, pero era demasiado, estaba perdiendo fuerza.

-¡Levy-chan!, ¡¿qué sucede?!-. grito Lucy mientras caminaba contra la succión.

-¡No lo se!, ¡esto no debería pasar!-. respondió Levy mientras trataba de ir contra la succión también.

-¡El hechizo del libro está mal!, ¡Hay que cerrarlo!, ¡pronto!, ¡hay que cerrarlo o ese portal nos tragará a todos!-. grito el maestro del gremio.

-¡Si!, ¡no se preocupe!-. grito Lucy para luego sacar la llave de uno de sus espíritus celestiales- ¡ _Hirak_ …!-. Lucy no pudo terminar la frase pues la succión hizo una gran fuerza causando como consecuencia que Lucy llegara estar lo suficientemente cerca del portal para que a la vista de todos Lucy fuera tragada por este después de oír un grito producido por la maga.

-¡Natsu!, ¡el libro se tragó a Lucy!-. grito Happy.

-¡Lucy!-. Gritó Natsu, pero no se dio cuenta de algo, dejo de luchar contra la corriente causando que el libro se lo tragara a él también.

-¡Natsu!-. grito Happy, tratando de sujetarse del suelo pero no funcionó, ya que el portal se hizo más fuerte y también lo tragó.

Con aún el libro abierto y el portal en función nadie pudo hacer nada, trataron incluso de usar magia pero todo hechizo que hicieran este se lo tragaba. El portal se absorbió a varios de los miembros además de Lucy, Natsu y Happy, se tragó a los que estaban más cerca, quienes eran Levy, Mirajane, Erza, Gray, Juvia, Charle, Lily, Gajeel y Wendy. Fueron succionados sin poder hacer nada, ni siquiera Erza con su gran fuerza pudo liberarse, los miembros restantes miraban la escena preocupados, ese libro se había tragado a varios de sus compañeros y nadie de ellos había tenido esta experiencia antes, no sabían que hacer.

-¡Hay que cerrar el libro antes de que absorba a mas personas!, ¡Laxus has algo!-. grito el maestro sujetado de un pilar del gremio.

-¡¿Y que puedo hacer?!, ¡ese portal se traga la magia!-. gritó Laxus.

Mientras él y el maestro discutían, Elfman miraba el portal sujetado fuertemente de un pilar mientras sujetaba a su hermana Lisanna ideando una forma de cómo cerrar el libro, hasta que por fin se le ocurrió algo.

-¡Oigan!, ¡ya se como cerrar ese libro!-. Grito Elfman al maestro

-¡¿Cómo?!-. gritó este, Elfman le sonrío.

-¡Déjemelo a mi!-. Grito Elfman.

-¡Elfnii-chan!, ¡¿qué vas a hacer?!- preguntó su hermana Lisanna preocupada.

-¡No tengas miedo Lisanna!, ¡sujetate del pilar lo más fuerte que puedas!-. Gritó Elfman.

Al oír esto Lisanna fue obediente y se sujeto del pilar lo más fuerte que sus brazos le permitían, Elfman al ver que su hermana le había hecho caso se soltó del pilar y acto seguido a esto se tiró al suelo con los brazos extendidos dejando que él portal condujera hacia el, pero al momento en que los brazos de Elfman tocaron el libro rápidamente posó sus dos manos bajo los dos lados del libro y con toda su fuerza lo cerro de un golpe dando fin al peligro del portal.

El libro se cerro y el portal desapareció, ya nadie estaba en peligro de ser succionado, el gremio se calmó, pero aún así había un problema, varios de sus miembros habían sido absorbidos. Una vez acabado el revoltijo del portal, un niños de 13 años corrió hacia donde estaba el libro y se lo quitó a Elfman, su cara se veía preocupada pues no sabía que le podía haber pasado a sus amigos.

-Romeo, ¿qué pretendes hacer?-. le preguntó Macao, el padre del niño

-Natsu-nii y los demás fueron absorbidos por este libro, ¡tenemos que hacer algo!- dijo Romeo.

-Romeo, se que estas preocupado, pero no podemos hacer nada en este momento, si abres ese libro seguramente el portal se volverá a abrir y tragará al resto de nosotros-. Le explicó su padre al niño.

-¡Pero tiene que haber algo que….!

-Macao tiene razón Romeo-. Interrumpió a Romeo el maestro Makarov-Si lo volvemos a abrir para ver cual es el problema del libro seguramente el portal se abrirá y tragará al resto de nosotros.

-Oi maestro, tiene que hacer algo, Nee-chan y los demás están ahí, ¡no puede dejarlos ahí!-. Dijo Elfman preocupado

-Levy está ahí, ¡tiene que sacarla!-. dijeron Jet y Droy al unísono

Un momento después ya estaban todos los miembros restantes del gremio diciendo preocupados lo mismo, ¿qué había pasado?, ¿dónde están sus compañeros restantes del gremio?, todo lleno de preguntas al y voces preocupadas dirigidas al maestro llenaron Fairy Tail por un buen rato. Después de un rato de oír el ruido Makarov se subió en la mesa más alta del gremio y aspiro una gran bocada de aire para poder hablar.

-¡Ya cállense todos!-. gritó el Maestro, en el momento que lo dijo el salón se llenó de su firme voz provocando que todos lo oyeran y se callaran al instante-. Antes de que se preocupen más, ellos están bien.

-¿Cómo lo sabe?-. preguntó Cana preocupada

-Por favor, esto es un libro para niños-. Empezó a hablar el maestro del gremio-. No hay un peligro grande en el, lo pude notar, no era un hechizo peligroso, no están en peligro

-¿Entonces que les pasó Jiji?-. Preguntó Laxus, acto seguido a esto Makarov bajo de la mesa hasta llegar al suelo.

-No lo se-. Respondió.

-¿Y como sabe que están bien?-. preguntó Romeo

-Solo lo se, lo siento, son mis mocosos después de todo-. Dijo Makarov, seguido a esto tomó el libro de las manos de Romeo y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta

-Oi, ¿a dónde va?-. Preguntó Romeo.

-¿No es obvio? Voy a la librería mágica de Magnolia para saber que es lo que pasó, se que están bien, pero no sabemos como sacarlos, si no hay una forma para sacarlos de ahí conocida por el dueño usaremos la fuerza y romperemos el libro si es necesario, aunque estoy casi seguro de que hay una forma de que salgan de ahí por si mismos-. Dijo Makarov para luego salir del gremio dejando a los preocupados amigos de los desaparecidos temerosos de que les haya pasado algo a sus compañeros.

 **Antes de que digan que no este fic no es mio la verdad si lo es, algo le paso a mi e-mail y tuve que hacerme uno nuevo, osea nueva cuenta, incluso si van a la vieja verán que ya este fic no está. Estoy trabajando en otro fic ahora mismo que he tenido la idea desde hace 2 años, pero en cuanto termine el primer capitulo empezaré a hacer el capitulo 6 de este, gracias por esperar y sus buenos comentarios.**


	2. Bienvenidos a Agrabah

**Antes de empezar con el siguiente capitulo, si hay fans de los cuentos originales de las adaptaciones que hace Disney lamento decirles que la historia que usaré es la versión de Disney, no la original, ¿por qué?, porque es necesario, ya lo entenderán más tarde.**

En la cima de un alto edificio abandonado, un gato azul y un joven de pelo rosado están durmiendo sobre unos escalones algo en ruinas, estos son Natsu y Happy. Natsu estaba acostado en una improvisada cama que solo eran varias mantas sobre uno de los escalones y unos viejos cojines como almohada. Al pasar un rato unos rayos de sol chocaron contra la cara de Natsu que hicieron que se despertara y acto seguido a esto bostezó un poco y se levantó para tronar su espalda.

-Maldición, mi espalda me está matando, ¿me quedé dormido en el suelo o algo así?- dijo Natsu mientras rascaba sus ojos con su brazo.

Al tener la vista clara, Natsu miró a su alrededor y notó algo: donde quiera que estaba no era Fairy Tail ni mucho menos su casa.

-¿Ah?- Dijo Natsu confundido rascándose la cabeza.

Natsu bajó la mirada y vio un rayo de sol en el suelo y dio la vuelta para ver de donde venía. Al voltearse notó que el rayo de sol venía de una gran ventana que había al final de la corta hilera de escalones, la cortina estaba tapada con una especie de cortina que era solo una sabana vieja y algo rasgada. Natsu no dudó en subir la pequeña hilera de escalones hasta la improvisada cortina y la movió a un lado. Al descubrir la vista que proporcionaba la gran ventana, la cara de Natsu cambió a una expresión de gran sorpresa y una gran confusión, estaba pasmado.

-Don….¡¿DÓNDE DIABLOS ESTOY?!- Gritó Natsu.

Natsu tenía sus razones para reaccionar así, el lugar en donde estaba no era Fiore, era un desierto. Lo primero que Natsu podía ver era un palacio que parecía hecho de oro y mármol, y que era tan inmenso que seguramente si lo viera desde otro ángulo no notaría que había una ciudad delante de el. Además, la ciudad en frente del palacio era muy grande también, no tanto como el reino de Fiore pero si mucho mas grande que la ciudad de Crocus, y sus casa y edificios eran todos de diferente tamaño pero muy iguales en cuanto a la forma y el color. El sol estaba bien en lo alto y hacía mucho calor, aunque a Natsu no le importaba tanto ya que él estaba acostumbrado a esa temperatura en su cuerpo. Natsu estaba asombrado por todo lo que veía, en verdad no había visto nunca un lugar como ese en toda su vida.

-¿Qué es este lu…? Un momento.. - dijo Natsu quien en ese momento recordó algo importante: a su amigo Happy- ¿Happy?, ¿dónde estas?, Happ..- Natsu se paró de llamarlo, ya que lo encontró durmiendo tranquilamente sobre un suave cojín, Natsu tomó al gato en sus brazos y lo sacudió rápidamente.- ¡Happy despierta!, ¡estamos en el medio de la nada!- dijo Natsu fuertemente despertando al gato de un golpe.

-¿Eh? ¿Natsu?, ¿por qué me despiertas a esta así y a esta hora?.- dijo Happy. Natsu, al no tener ni idea de cómo explicar la situación hizo que Happy mirara hacia la ventana, Happy al ver donde estaban puso la misma cara que tubo Natsu cuando lo vio el lugar.

-¡Ah!, ¡Natsu!, ¡¿qué es este lugar?!- exclamó Happy confundido.

-¡Yo tampoco se!, ¡creí que tu sabrías!- exclamó Natsu.

Happy miró extrañado a su alrededor y trato de recordar lo que había pasado y como llegaron ahí, pero entonces le dedicó una mirada a su compañero y tubo que taparse la boca para no reír.

-¿Ha?, ¿que es tan gracioso Happy?- le preguntó Natsu al gato.

-Pf pf pf, te ves ridículo con esas ropas…- dijo Happy conteniendo la risa.

-¿Eh?- dijo Natsu confundido.

Al oír el grosero comentario de su compañero, Natsu buscó algo con que verse y encontró un pedazo de espejo roto en el suelo. Natsu lo tomó y al verse en el vio que no llevaba sus ropas de siempre: su bufanda seguía con él, pero ahora llevaba un extraño sombrero rojo en la cabeza que casi parecía un tazón, en vez de su largo chaleco cerrado de una sola manga ahora llevaba un simple chaleco morado abierto sin mangas que llegaba hasta la mitad de su abdomen, pero el resto de su abdomen bien formado no estaba al descubierto, tenía puesto un pantalón que lo cubría y que además eran muy anchos y abombados, más anchos de lo que él acostumbraba a usar, y además de todo sus pies estaban descalzos.

-¡¿Eh?!, ¡¿Cuándo me cambie de ropa?!-. dijo Natsu mientras su amigo luchaba con su vida para no reírse. Natsu lo miró muy irritado.- ¡No es gracioso Happy!-. dijo molesto.

-Si lo es, pareces un payaso.- dijo Happy divertido.

-¿A si?, ¡pues tu te vez más ridículo que yo!-. le dijo Natsu. Happy al oír lo que dijo su amigo dejo de reír.

-¿Eh? ¿de que hablas Natsu?- Preguntó Happy.

Para mostrarle a su amigo de lo que hablaba, Natsu le dio el pedazo de espejo que tenía en la mano a Happy. Al verse, Happy pudo ver dos cosas: la primera era que prácticamente estaba vestido como Natsu, excepto no llevaba pantalones, solo un gorro raro y un pequeño chaleco morado muy parecidos a los que llevaba Natsu, y la segunda era la más importante para él, su pequeña mochila verde ya no estaba.

-¡Natsu!, ¡mi mochila no está!- dijo Happy alterado.

-¿Y que pasa con eso?- dijo Natsu sin darle mucha importancia.

-¡Ahí tenía un pescado que pensaba comer para el almuerzo!- dijo Happy muy triste. Natsu estuvo mirando a su alrededor otra vez examinando el desconocido lugar del que no tenían idea de cómo llegaron.

-Nee Happy- dijo Natsu algo serio. Al Natsu llamar a Happy este dejo de llorar para verlo y ya más tranquilo y responderle.

-¿Qué Natsu?

-¿Recuerdas algo de lo que pasó antes de que despertáramos aquí?

-La verdad no mucho, todo está borroso, ¿y tu?- le preguntó Happy a su amigo.

-No, también todo está borroso en mi- dijo Natsu negando un poco con la cabeza. Happy al recordar que la memoria de su amigo era mala y que no podía esperar a que Natsu recordara algo puso una cara pensativa tratando de recordar. Unos pocos minutos más tarde, los recuerdos de Happy aparecían poco a poco.

-Mmmm… bueno… creo que era el cumpleaños de Lucy- Dijo Happy. Al escucharlo, la cara de Natsu cambió, Happy le refrescó mucho la memoria con lo que había dicho.

-¡Si!, ¡es verdad!, era el cumpleaños de Lucy, y estaba a punto de leernos el cuento que le regaló Levy y entonces…- Natsu no terminó de hablar porque en ese momento la imagen de lo que había pasado antes de que Lucy pudiera leerles el cuento apareció en su cabeza- ¡LUCY!- grito Natsu por la gran ventana- ¡Lucy!, ¡¿donde estas?!, ¡¿te encuentras bien?!- dijo Natsu mientras miraba por todos lados.

-Natsu, creo que Lucy no está aquí-. le dijo Happy a su amigo.

-¡Hay que buscarla!.- Dijo Natsu mientras buscaba la salida. Antes de que Natsu saliera una voz familiar empezó a hablar en su cabeza, como si fuera la telepatía de Warren, pero diferente.

 _¡Oigan mocosos!, ¿me escuchan?_

\- Esa voz …¡Es el viejo!, ¡¿Happy lo oyes también?!-. le preguntó Natsu a su compañero emocionado por estar escuchando a alguien familiar.

-¡Si!, ¡Yo también lo oigo Natsu!-. le contestó Happy.

 _La telepatía no durará mucho tiempo, así que escuchen con atención porque no podré repetirlo, el hechizo del libro de Lucy era el incorrecto, en vez de mostrar las imágenes de la historia los puso dentro de ella como personajes._

\- ¡¿QUEEEEEEE?!- gritaron Natsu y Happy sin poder aún creer lo que el viejo acababa de decir.

 _No podemos romper el libro porque si lo hacemos nunca podrán salir del mundo de la historia, la única forma de que salgan es que el cuento llegue al final, deben asegurarse de continuar la historia como debe ser no importa lo que pase, otra cosa importante, puede que el libro haya hecho a algunos de ustedes personajes importantes de la historia, es crucial que encuentren su personaje, si no son personajes importantes solo esperen en un lugar juntos hasta que la historia termine y no intervengan en ella, pero si alguno de ustedes es un personaje importante en la historia tendrán que hacer su papel y los demás tendrán que ayudarlos, pongan de su parte porque hasta que lleguen al final correcto de la historia no podrán salir y tendrán que repetir la historia una y otra vez hasta que lo hagan bien, encuéntrense y júntense, los que fueron absorbidos por el libro son: Natsu, Happy, Gajeel, Levy, Gray, Juvia, Mirajane, Lily, Charle, Erza y Lucy, tengan cuidado y salgan de ahí pronto._

Al momento en que la voz del maestro se fue, Natsu recuperó la compostura y miró a Happy con una sonrisa.

-Ya oíste al viejo Happy, Lucy y los demás están aquí, debemos buscarlos- dijo Natsu con una sonrisa de esas que pone a la hora de tener una que pelear.

-¿Y como lo haremos?- preguntó Happy

-Fácil, ¡Entraremos a la fuerza en cada lugar hasta encontrarlos!- dijo Natsu emocionado.

-No se esperaba menos de Natsu- dijo Happy encogiendo los hombros.

-¡Yosh!, ¡Estoy encendido!, ¡ _Karyuu no Tekken!_ \- dijo Natsu antes de golpear la pared que estaba frente a él, pero algo raro pasó, no solo la pared estaba sin ningún rasguño, si no que la magia de Natsu nunca salió- ¡AAAHHHH!, ¡maldición!, ¡duele!- grito Natsu mientras se retorcía en el suelo.

-¡¿Natsu?!, ¡¿qué sucedió?!- dijo Happy sorprendido por lo que acababa de pasar.

-No lo se- dijo Natsu tratando de curar su mano mientras se levantaba del piso- Es como si mi magia y mi fuerza se hubieran ido, como si nunca las hubiera tenido, ¿pasa lo mismo contigo Happy?

-No lo se, voy a intentarlo- dijo Happy poniéndose de espaldas a Natsu frente a la ventana. Pasaron varios segundos y Happy seguía parado sin hacer nada.

-¿Qué esperas Happy?- preguntó Natsu. Happy dio la vuelta para mirar a su compañero.

-Ya no tengo alas.

-¡¿Eh?!

-Mis alas- dijo Happy deprimido en un rincón-Ya no están.

-Bueno, no podemos entrar a la fuerza a lugares y no podemos revisar el lugar volando, tendremos que buscar a los demás caminando hasta ver algo, vamos Happy

-¡Aye sir!-dijo Happy volviendo a la normalidad para luego subir al hombro de Natsu y luego salir del lugar donde, al parecer, pasaron la noche.

Natsu y Happy al salir vieron que el que sea que haya hecho este escondite lo había hecho bien, porque para llegar a el no se podía entrar al edificio y subir hasta arriba, tenían que saltar de edificio en edificio hasta llegar a donde estaba, incluso había un salto que era demasiado lejos, y como Natsu no tenía su fuerza de siempre tubo que usar una especie de vara largar que había en el suelo del primer techo que debían cruzar.

Después de varios saltos y bajadas de escaleras, Natsu y Happy llegaron hasta la ciudad. Todo era bastante diferente a Magnolia: el suelo estaba lleno de arena, la gente llevaba mucha ropa aunque hiciera bastante calor, habían demasiadas tiendas juntas y todas vendiendo diferentes cosas y a veces lo mismo pero algo diferente, cosas como animales, comida, joyería, jarrones, incluso fertilizante. También había gente haciendo una especie de espectáculos, como un hombre con un cuerpo tan fuerte como el de Elfman posando para las personas y otro se metía espadas completas en la boca.

-Natsu, este lugar es muy raro, casi tanto como Lucy- dijo Happy

-Si, tienes razón

-¿Donde crees que estén los demás?

-No lo se, nunca leí el cuento- dijo Natsu mientras tiraba su gorro al suelo.

-Natsu, ¿que haces?- le preguntó Happy.

-Ese sombrero es ridículo- dijo Natsu mientras se quitaba la bufanda del cuello y se la ataba en la cabeza- Vamos a seguir – dijo Natsu mientras caminaba.

-¡Aye!- respondió Happy

Natsu miraba a su alrededor sin entender muy bien esa ciudad. Natsu poso su vista en un hombre que al parecer estaba vendiendo ovejas y se acercó a él.

-Oi abuelo, ¿qué ciudad es esta?- al oír eso el viejo señor volteo a ver a Natsu y le sonrió amablemente .

-Esta es la ciudad de Agrabah muchacho, eres un viajero, ¿verdad?- preguntó el señor.

-Bueno.. algo así.

-Pues espero que tengas suerte, si buscas provisiones para tu viaje aquí puedes encontrar todo lo que quieras.

-Bueno gracias abuelo- se despidió Natsu con una sonrisa para luego seguir caminando.

-Nee Natsu, ¿dónde debemos buscar primero?- preguntó Happy

-No lo se, tal vez deberíamos ir a algún…- Natsu no terminó lo que iba a decir, pues sintió algo raro en su hombro. Cuando giró la cabeza vio que Happy estaba temblando, como si hubiera visto algo horroroso- ¿Ah?, ¿Happy?, ¿qué sucede?- preguntó Natsu.

-T-tu insignia…

-¿Eh?- dijo Natsu confundido

-¡Tu insignia del gremio!, ¡no está!- dijo Happy espantado. La cara de Natsu se tornó blanca al oír las palabras de Happy y de inmediato revisó su brazo, era verdad, su marca del gremio no estaba.

-¡AH!, ¡¿QUÉ DIABLOS PASA AQUÍ?!- dijo Natsu enojado y asustado a la vez .

-¡Natsu!, ¡revisa mi espalda!, ¡¿yo tampoco la tengo?!- dijo Happy un poco alterado. Natsu recobró su compostura y acto seguido tomó a Happy en sus manos y levanto un poco el chaleco para ver su espalda.

-¡No!, ¡tu tampoco la tienes la insignia!- dijo Natsu alterado. Happy estaba sorprendido y a la vez confundido. Natsu miró hacia hacía el cielo enojado-¡Oye Libro!, ¡¿Quieres que te haga pedazos?!- grito Natsu enojado al vacío.

-Natsu, no creo que el libro pueda entenderte- le dijo Happy a su amigo. La ira de Natsu era muy grande, si aún tuviera su magia con él de seguro estaría en llamas.

-¡Maldición!, ¡odio este lugar!, rápido Happy, busquemos a los otros y..- Natsu no terminó su frase, pues un fuerte sonido salió de los estómagos.

-Natsu, tengo hambre, y el libro se llevó mi pescado- dijo Happy triste

-Si, yo también- dijo Natsu con cara de sufrimiento.

En ese momento, un olor a carne y pescado invadió la nariz de Natsu, él dio la vuelta y se fijo que había un puesto de carne y pescado, la mala cara de Natsu se esfumó al instante y fue reemplazada por una gran sonrisa

-¡Happy!, ¡mira, comida allá!- dijo Natsu muy feliz.

-¡Natsu mira cuantos peces!- dijo Happy ya feliz.

Natsu y Happy corrieron al puesto en donde estaba la carne y el pescado y sin pensarlo empezaron a llenarse la boca con comida. Después de unos varios segundos comiendo, un hombre alto y delgado toco el hombro de Natsu. Natsu, aún con comida en la boca, giró su cabeza para ver al señor.

-Joven, usted y su mascota están comiendo muy desordenadamente de mi puesto- dijo el hombre con una sonrisa

-Ah, ¿este es su puesto?, su carne es deliciosa- dijo Natsu feliz con la boca llena.

-Lamento decirle que no puede hacer eso, tendrá que darme el dinero que me debe y si aún quiere más de mi carne y pescado deberá comprar más y comerlo en su casa- dijo el hombre. En ese momento, las caras de Natsu y Happy cambiaron de felicidad a mala sorpresa, había olvidado que ninguno de los dos tenía dinero.

-Lo siento señor, no tengo dinero- dijo Natsu muy nervioso.

-¡¿No tienen dinero?!- dijo el hombre muy molesto.

-¡Lo sentimos!, ¡los sentimos!, le pagaremos manualmente, ¿qué quiere que hagamos?, haremos cualquiera que nos pida- dijo Natsu nerviosamente mientras se arrodillaba en forma de suplica junto con Happy.

-Aye..- dijo el gato nerviosamente

-Ah, claro que pagarás manualmente- dijo el hombre.

En ese momento, el vendedor bruscamente agarró el brazo de Natsu y sacó un cuchillo bien afilado y con fuerza el hombre dirigió el cuchillo hacia la mano de él. Natsu al darse cuenta de lo que el señor trataba de hacerle retiró su mano con toda su fuerza y se hizo para atrás, el cuchillo quedó enterrado en el puesto.

-¡¿Qué trata de hacer viejo loco?!- le gritó Natsu irritado.

-¿Qué no conoces el castigo por robar?, el castigo son cortarte las manos- dijo el hombre, Natsu estaba muy molesto, no podía creer lo que había oído.

-Me muero de hambre… y aunque le ofrezca hacer trabajo manual para pagar la comida, ¿ustedes quieren cortarme cortan las manos?- le preguntó Natsu seriamente molesto.

-Es su merecido por ser un va….

-¡No me jodas!- dijo Natsu interrumpiendo al hombre dándole un fuerte puñetazo en el estómago y haciéndolo caer. El hombre lo miró muy enojado desde el suelo.

-¡Guardias!, ¡atrapen a ese ladrón!- gritó el hombre. Unos segundos después, un grupo de 6 hombres grandes y fuertes con espadas y vestidos con pantalones parecidos a los de Natsu, chaquetas abiertas sin mangas color negra y dorada, y gorros grandes y blancos, empezaron a correr hacia Natsu. Natsu los miró con una sonrisa mientras tronaba sus nudillos.

-No hay problema, los venceré a todos- dijo Natsu con una sonrisa de victoria.

-Eh….. Natsu

-¿Hu?, ¿qué pasa Happy?

-Recuerda que no tienes magia…. Y que tu fuerza bajó mucho- dijo Happy. Al oír eso la cara de Natsu cambió drásticamente, había olvidado por completo ese detalle.

-¿Qué deberíamos hacer ahora Happy?-preguntó Natsu nervioso.

-¡CORRE!- Gritó Happy, a lo que Natsu fue obediente.

Happy se agarró fuertemente del cuello de Natsu mientras este corría a toda la velocidad que podía, por suerte su agilidad seguía como siempre. Natsu tubo que hacer muchas cosas: correr por la calle, escalar edificios, saltar de edificio en edificio, no lograba perderlos. Natsu seguía corriendo por la calle a ningún lado cuando notó algo interesante: habían unas mujeres que parecían tener vestidos completos con capucha, Natsu dirigió sus ojos hacia una cuerda que tenía ropa secándose y pudo notar que una ropa parecida a la que ellas usaban estaba colgada ahí, Natsu de inmediato saco una sonrisa.

-Happy, tengo una idea- Le dijo Natsu a Happy mientras sonreía y tomaba la prenda de la cuerda.

-¿Hu?, ¿qué haces Natsu?- Le preguntó Happy a su amigo. Natsu se colocó la prenda como la tenían las mujeres.

-Tu confía en mi, escóndete lo más que puedas bajo la ropa, si?

-Aye- dijo Happy para luego esconderse bajo la ropa que Natsu se puso.

Natsu caminó discretamente hacia donde se encontraban las mujeres, y se colocó cerca de ellas. Los guardias no lograron reconocer a Natsu cuando pasaron junto a él, al parecer lo confundieron con una de las señoras que habían ahí. Natsu suspiró aliviado

-Eso estuvo cerca- Dijo Natsu.

Al ver que los guardias se iban a buscar a otro lado, Natsu sonrío victorioso mirándolos y mientras los veía caminó hacia delante para poder seguir su camino, pero por accidente, Natsu chocó con una de las mujeres que se encontraban hablando y al chocar con ella todas voltearon a verlo, Natsu se preocupó, pues creyó que lo iban a delatar, pero una vez que las mujeres lo vieron bien sonrieron, Natsu extrañado y confundido les devolvió la sonrisa nerviosamente.

-Desde temprano te metes en líos, ¿verdad Aladdin?- dijo la mujer con la que chocó Natsu sonriendo. Natsu la miró muy confundido.

-¿Eh?, ¿Aladdin?- Dijo Natsu confundido.

-¡Aquí estas!- Dijo un guardia furioso que le arrancó la vestimenta a Natsu y lo tomaba por la chaqueta. En ese momento, Happy se dio cuenta de la situación y ágilmente salió de su escondite y trepó por la espalda del guardia

-¡Natsu!- Happy trepó hasta la cabeza del guardia y le bajó hasta los ojos el gorro que tenía puesto. Natsu le sonrío a su amigo.

-Gracias Happy- dijo Natsu con una sonrisa en el rostro- Rápido, salgamos de aquí.

-Aye sir!- dijo Happy mientras subía al hombro de Natsu y escapaban nuevamente de los guardias.

A Natsu se le ocurrió la idea de subir edificios otra vez para tratar de perderlos nuevamente, mas esos guardias no paraban de seguirlo, siempre hallaban la forma de seguirlo, Natsu se preguntaba mientras corría: "¿Perseguirme por toda está rara ciudad y cortarme las manos solo por un trozo de carne y un pescado?", se lo repetía en la cabeza cuando veía a los guardias siguiéndolo. Natsu ya no sabía a donde ir, era imposible perderlos, incluso los veía que estaban algo lejos en los techos siguiéndolo. Natsu posó su vista hacia abajo y vio lo que podía ser su salvación: una venta abierta, Natsu sonrío y se colocó en posición

-Happy, sostente fuerte- Dijo Natsu a su amigo el que fue obediente al oír las palabras.

Natsu tomó impulso y se lanzó desde el techo del edificio hacia la ventana abierta del edificio de enfrente y con agilidad logró entrar en la ventana. Natsu una vez que entró, se escabulló en una esquina para que los guardias no lo vieran, al ver que los guardias bajaron a la ciudad para buscarlo Natsu y Happy suspiraron aliviados.

-¿Natsu?, ¿Happy?- dijo una voz detrás de ellos que sonaba muy familiar. Natsu y Happy voltearon su rostro y se sorprendieron al ver las personas que estaban ahí.

-¡Erza!, ¡Mirajane!, ¡Juvia!- Dijo Happy feliz, Natsu también estaba feliz de verlas.

-¡Chicas!, ¿están bien?- preguntó Natsu.

-Si, estamos bien, no entendimos lo que pasaba al principio pero luego oímos el mensaje del maestro- dijo Erza.

-¿Qué es eso de seguir la historia?, ¿y por qué nuestras insignias del gremio no están?- Preguntó Natsu confundido y al ver que el brazo de Erza no tenía su insignia

-Al parecer cada uno de los que fuimos absorbidos por el libro formando parte de la historia y tenemos que completarla hasta el final para salir de aquí, es como si este hubiera sido nuestro hogar desde principio y nunca hubiéramos conocido Fiore ni aprender a usar magia o haber formado parte de Fairy Tail, por eso nuestras insignias no están- Dijo Erza con tranquilidad

-¿Y cómo completamos la historia?, yo nunca he leído ese cuento- dijo Natsu

-Si, yo también estaba preocupada, pero por suerte Mirajane sabe la historia, podemos guiarnos de ella- Dijo Erza señalando a Mirajane mientras esta le sonreía a Natsu.

-Si Juvia no se equivoca, Levy-san y Wendy-san leyeron la historia también- dijo Juvia.

-¡Wa!, ¡que bien!, ¡solo hay que encontrarlas a ellas y a los demás para terminar la historia y salir de aquí!- Dijo Natsu emocionado.

Natsu estaba feliz y emocionado de por haberlos encontrado, pero luego su cara cambió a una cara de confusión al ver a las chicas, estaban vestidas de una forma más rara que él: la tres estaban vestidas igual, su cabello estaba atado en una cola alta, llevaban velos transparentes sobre su boca, unos sostenes decorativos, unas faldas cortas transparente que se movían muy fácilmente y sus pantaletas hacían juego con la falda, sin contar las joyas y el maquillaje que llevaban.

-Oigan, ¿por qué están vestidas así?- Preguntó Natsu mientras las miraba confundido.

-Ah, al parecer somos bailarinas árabe que son solo personajes extra sin ninguna función en la historia y ni siquiera tenían nombre, incluso nuestra maestra de baile nos llamó por nuestros nombre de verdad, esa es la prueba de que no tenemos un papel importante aquí- dijo Erza sonriendo.

-¿Maestra?

-Si, desde que nos levantamos ella nos ha estado enseñando como bailar adecuadamente esta hermosa danza- dijo Erza con una sonrisa mientras medio posaba.

-Erza parece estar disfrutando su personaje- dijo Happy mientras Natsu la miraba con una cara de "Típico en Erza".

-Ara Natsu, tu también estas vestido de una forma diferente, ¿algo ha pasado desde que llegaste aquí?- dijo Mirajane mirando a Natsu con una sonrisa.

-¡Querían cortarme las manos solo por haber tomado un pescado y un pedazo de carne sin pagar!- dijo Natsu irritado.

-Bueno, según el libro creo que esa es la ley en esta ciudad- dijo Mirajane- Pero escapaste sano y salvo.

-¡Si!, y además mientras escapaba de los guardias, una mujer me llamó por un nombre raro, no lo recuerdo bien, ¿Alvin?, ¿Aldo?, ¿Dino?..- decía Natsu tratando de recordar mientras se rascaba la parte de atrás de su cabeza.

-Era Aladdin Natsu- le recordó Happy

-¡Ah si!, ¡Aladdin!, que nombre más raro, ¿no Happy?- dijo Natsu con una sonrisa.

-¡Aye!, aunque aún no más que Lucy- dijo Happy a lo que Natsu rió un poco. La risa de Natsu paró al ver la cara de sorpresa de Mirajane-¿Eh?, ¿que sucede Mira?

-Natsu, ¿en verdad esa señora te llamó Aladdin?- preguntó Mirajane.

-Eh, si, lo acabamos de decir- dijo Natsu

-Una cosa más, ¿donde despertaste esta mañana?

-Bueno…- empezó a decir Natsu mientras se rascaba la cabeza- Era un edificio abandonado, al pareces dormí en escalones con Happy, y tenía una vista increíble de la ciudad, el palacio se veía muy bien desde ahí - al Natsu decir esas palabras, Mirajane ya no tenía dudas de lo que pensaba.

-Natsu….. eres el héroe de la historia- dijo Mirajane.

-¡Wa!, ¡¿en verdad?!- dijo Natsu emocionado.

-Si- dijo Mirajane con una sonrisa.

-¡Que bien!, ¡¿tendré que vencer a alguien?!

-Si si, pero ahora tienes que irte- dijo Mirajane mientras empujaba a Natsu hacia la ventana.

-¿Eh?, ¿pero por qué?, tengo hambre y no tengo dinero para comprar comida, creí que me iban a dar algo de comer o dinero.

-Natsu, tu y Happy pueden robar toda la comida que quieran, no te preocupes.

-¡¿En verdad?!- dijeron Natsu y Happy sorprendidos y felices.

-Si, solo no dejes que los guardias te atrapen y cuando sea de noche vuelve al lugar donde despertaste esta mañana, vuelve aquí mañana a la misma hora para avisarte si encontramos a alguien, ¿entendiste?

-¿No podemos ir a buscar con ustedes?- preguntó Natsu quejándose un poco.

-No puedes, eres el protagonista

-Pero..- trató de decir Natsu, pero fue interrumpido por Mirajane.

-Haz lo que te pido Natsu, solo así podemos salir, si tienes hambre solo roba comida y escóndete, ¿entendido?

-¡Claro!, nos vemos mañana chicas- dijo Natsu con una sonrisa.

-¡Adiós!- se despidió Happy también antes de que Natsu saltara por la ventana. La cara de Mirajane cambió a una cara pensativa.

-¿Hu?, ¿Natsu es el protagonista de la historia?- preguntó Erza.

-Si, y creo saber donde podemos encontrar a algunos de los otros- dijo Mirajane.

-Mira-san, ¿estas segura?- preguntó Juvia

-Si Natsu es el protagonista lo más probable es que Levy, Lucy o Wendy sea la princesa de la historia, debemos ir al palacio como podamos.

-¿Gray-sama estará ahí?- preguntó Juvia emocionada.

-Ara, lo más probable- dijo Mirajane con una sonrisa emocionando más a Juvia.

-Bueno, si están ahí creo que se como llegar- dijo Erza con una sonrisa.

-¿Cómo?- preguntaron Juvia y Mirajane, Erza les dedicó una sonrisa algo complice.


	3. La princesa Jazmín

Natsu y Happy después de despedirse de las chicas se encargaron de ejercer su papel como los ladrones de comida más grandes de Agrabah lo mejor que podían: robaban cada vez que tenían hambre, como les dijo Mirajane que hicieran, y cada vez que lo hacían escapaban exitosamente. Natsu y Happy ya llevaban varios quioscos robados y eso que era recolectando para la hora del almuerzo, varios guardias trataban de capturarlos pero no podían hacerlo, y cada vez que más comida robaban y mas guardias los seguían, más divertido les parecía.

Mientras tanto en el gran palacio de Agrabah, el Sultán se encuentra alterado, pues su hija la princesa no está en el comedor para desayunar con él. El Sultán se encontraba corriendo por todo el palacio y llamando a su hija.

-¡Jazmín!, ¡Jazmín!- llamaba el padre a su hija.

Él buscaba por todo el palacio y los jardines a su hija, pero al ver que no estaba por aquí supuso que se le había hecho tarde y seguía dormida. El gobernante hizo su camino hacia la habitación de su hija y al entrar encontró a la princesa durmiendo plácidamente en su elegante cama. El Sultán se acercó a su hija para despertarla.

-Jazmín hija mía, ¿que haces dormida?- le decía el Sultán a su hija mientras la movía un poco. Al pensar en la princesa de un gran pueblo árabe muchos imaginaran que es una hermosa chica de pelo negro y piel bronceada, bueno la princesa si era hermosa, pero no tenía ni piel bronceada ni cabello negro, su piel era blanca y su cabello era rubio, y lo más importante de todo es que esa "princesa" de Agrabah en realidad no se llamaba Jazmín, ella era Lucy Heartfilia, que como pueden ver a ella fue a quién le tocó ser la princesa de la historia.

-..¿Eh?..- dijo Lucy adormila, en realidad no entendió bien lo que dijo el que decía ser su padre, pero era lo menos parecido posible a su padre verdadero: el padre de Lucy era alto, delgado y rubio, este era moreno, chaparro, su cabello era blanco por las canas y era regordete, aunque parecía un hombre de lo mas amable.

-Ya ya, levántate Jazmín- dijo el Sultán levantando a su hija de la cama árabe- Lamento entrar a tu habitación así y cuando estas vestida en tu pijama, pero tienes que desayunar, darte un baño y arreglarte, recuerda que hoy tu nuevo pretendiente viene a conocerte, ya le pedí a tus sirvientas que te trajeran el desayuno a tu habitación y que te ayudaran prepararte, bueno vamos levántate seguramente no tarda en llegar, yo estaré en la sala del trono si me necesitas- dijo el Sultán saliendo de la habitación de su "hija".

Lucy entendió algo de lo que dijo el hombrecito que había mas o menos visto, pero ella no entendía lo que estaba pasando.

-¿Qué fue eso?- se preguntó Lucy adormilada.

Lucy no tenía la vista muy clara, así que rasco sus ojos para que se arreglara. Al tener la vista clara Lucy pudo ver que ese lugar no era su departamento, era una hermosa habitación que era más grande que su propia habitación y con su cocina , estaba acostada en una cama de diseño árabe y además el material de las sábanas y el colchón eran muy finos y había un lindo sillón arabe, la habitación era de mármol con encajes de oro, había un gran armario de madera bien pulida, la puerta era inmensa y de madera pintada profesionalmente y además de todo eso, había un hermoso y gran balcón al otro lado de la ventana. Lucy miraba a su alrededor sin entender nada de lo que pasaba ni que era lo que hacía ella ahí.

-¿Dónde estoy?- dijo Lucy mirando la habitación confundida.

-Esta es tu habitación princesa- le dijo a Lucy una voz familiar. Lucy giró la cabeza para ver a la persona que le hablaba y se llevó una gran sorpresa.

-¿Virgo?, ¿qué haces aquí?, ¿y por qué estas vestida así?- dijo Lucy algo alterada.

Para Lucy fue una gran sorpresa verla así, Virgo tenía puesto un pantalón naranja transparente abultado y un sostén del mismo color, sin contar que llevaba muchas joyas doradas y unos zapatos árabe de color bronce, además de que Lucy pudo notar que Virgo llevaba una bandeja con un plato de comida y un baso de al parecer jugo. Lucy la miró sin comprender lo que pasaba esperando la respuesta de su espíritu celestial.

-Este es mi traje de sirvienta princesa- dijo Virgo acercándose a Lucy con la bandeja en sus manos.

-¡No lo es!, ¡y esta no es mi habitación!- dijo Lucy algo irritada a Virgo.

-¿Me va a castigar por llevarle la contraria?

-¡No!, ¿y además por qué estamos aq…?- trató de terminar de decir Lucy.

Lucy no terminó lo que iba a decir ya que algo cruzó por su frente, era un largo mechón de cabello, lo cual era raro, ya que el cabello de Lucy solo le llegaba a la espalda. Lucy toco el mechón y las palabras no salieron de su boca, rápidamente se levantó de la cama y corrió al espejo para verse, y pudo ver lo que pasaba: el cabello de Lucy ya no le llegaba a la espalda, ahora era tan largo que llegaba a un poco más debajo de su trasero. Lucy no sabía que decir a esto.

-¡¿Cuándo mi cabello creció tanto?!- dijo Lucy alterada.

-Princesa, su cabello es hermoso- dijo Virgo.

-¡Ese no es el punto!

-Por cierto princesa, no creo que debería andar así vestida tan cerca del balcón, alguien podría verla- le dijo Virgo a Lucy.

Lucy se dio otra mirada en el espejo para comprender lo que Virgo le decía, y al verse Lucy pudo ver que lo único que traía era un sostén rosa de tela sin tirantes y unas pantaletas rosa completamente visibles ya que la única cosa que llevaba para taparla era una corta falda del mismo color de tela transparente como los pantalones de Virgo, Lucy de inmediato soltó un grito y corrió a la cama para cubrirse con las sábanas.

-¡¿Por qué estoy vestida así?!- dijo Lucy alterada otra vez.

-Esas son sus pijamas princesa.

-¡Que no lo son!- dijo Lucy un poco más irritada.

-¿Me castigará por dejarla usar esas ropas como pijamas?

-¡No!, ¡ya basta de esto!, necesito que me traigas ropa normal y que me

ayudes a investigar que es lo que pasa y como llegué aquí- le dijo Lucy a Virgo. Virgo se acercó más a Lucy y dejó la bandeja en el regazo de ella. Lucy la miró confundida.- ¿Qué haces?

-Lo siento princesa, pero tenemos ordenes de darle de desayunar y ayudarla a vestirse de forma adecuada- le respondió Virgo a Lucy. Lucy la miró confundida, pues no entendía lo que Virgo quería decir con "tenemos".

-¿Tenemos?

-Si, además de mi hay otra sirvienta a su disposición, le dieron una orden de ir por unas cosas para su baño- le explico Virgo.

-¿Quién?- preguntó Lucy. En ese momento, alguien entró en la habitación de Lucy con unas toallas y sales de baño, Lucy se sorprendió al ver que la que era su otra sirvienta se trataba de su amiga Levy. Levy llevaba las mismas ropas de Virgo y se puso feliz al ver que la princesa a la que tenía que servir era su amiga Lucy.

-¡Levy-chan!- dijo Lucy feliz.

-¡Lu-chan!- dijo Levy igual feliz acercándose a Lucy.

-Levy-chan, me alegra encontrarte, ¿qué es lo que pasa aquí?- le preguntó Lucy a Levy. Levy puso una cara de tristeza.-¿Levy-chan qué pasa?- le preguntó Lucy a su triste amiga.

-Lo siento Lu-chan, todo esto es mi culpa- dijo Levy tristemente.

-¿De qué hablas- dijo Lucy sin entender lo que Levy le decía.

-¿Recuerdas lo que pasó antes de que despertaras aquí?- le preguntó Levy. Lucy se quedó pensando un poco, la verdad no se lo había preguntado. Lucy comenzó a tratar de recordar y las imágenes empezaron a aparecer en su cabeza: su cumpleaños, el regalo de Levy, y luego lo que pasó con el libro.

-Ya lo recuerdo, el libro, el libro que me diste me absorbió.

-Si, ahora estamos dentro de la historia de Aladdin como personajes.

-¿Qué?- dijo Lucy confundida.

-El libro nos entró en la historia como personajes, el Maestro usó un hechizo de telepatía para comunicarse con todos por un corto tiempo y explicarnos la situación, el libro no te absorbió solo a ti, sino a varios de nosotros- explicó Levy.

-¿Quienes?- le preguntó Lucy. Levy sacó un papel de un bolsillo de su abultado y largo pantalón.

-Además de ti y de mi, en la historia se encuentran: Natsu, Happy, Erza, Juvia, Mirajane, Gray, Gajeel, Charle y Lily, según lo que nos dijo el Maestro, estamos dentro del cuento como personajes y tenemos que completar la historia hasta el final para salir de aquí, lo siento Lu-chan, debí darme cuenta de que el libro estaba mal- dijo Levy apenada. Lucy miró a su amiga y le dedicó una sonrisa.

-No importa Levy-chan, no fue tu intención, además lo importante es que sabemos como salir- dijo Lucy con una sonrisa tratando de animar a su amiga, pero luego la sonrisa de Lucy cambió al recordar algo importante- Nee Levy-chan- dijo Lucy con una cara algo preocupada.

-¿Hm?, ¿qué sucede Lu-chan?- le preguntó Levy.

-¿Qué pasa si no completamos la historia?- le preguntó Lucy. Levy miro hacia el suelo algo triste.

-Si no seguimos la historia bien… vamos a estar atrapados aquí hasta que lo hagamos- dijo Levy. Lucy se quedó mirándola hasta que Levy, con su cara de preocupación, alzó la mirada para verla- En otras palabras, si no sabemos como seguir la historia completa podemos quedarnos aquí en este mundo para siempre repitiendo la historia una y otra vez- Lucy al oír lo que dijo su amiga se sorprendió de lo que oyó.

-P-pero Levy-chan, tu dijiste que leíste este cuento antes- dijo Lucy

-Si lo leí, cuando era muy pequeña, no recuerdo todo, hay muchas partes que están borrosas, me acuerdo de mucho pero…- dijo Levy para luego poner una cara pensativa- recuerdo que había algo importante antes del final feliz… pero no recuerdo que..

-¿Final fel…?- trató de preguntar Lucy, pero se detuvo ya que se dio cuenta de algo que llamó mucho su atención: no había mirado su mano donde antes estaba su marca del gremio, que como podrán suponer, ya no está- ¿EEEEEHHHH?, ¡MI MARCA!, ¡MI MARCA!, ¡¿POR QUÉ NO LA TENGO?!, ¿QUÉ HA PASADO?- Grito desesperada Lucy.

-Lu-chan cálmate, yo tampoco la tengo- dijo Levy tratando de tranquilizar a su amiga. La cara de Lucy cambió a una sorprendida y dirigió sus ojos a los de Levy.

-¿Eh?- dijo Lucy calmada pero sin aún entender lo que pasaba. Levy se dio la vuelta dejando su espalda visible a los ojos de Lucy, y era cierto, la marca de Fairy Tail de Levy tampoco estaba. Lucy estaba sorprendida y preocupada a la vez de que sus marcas ya no estuvieran.

-No tienes que preocuparte Lu-chan- dijo Levy dándose la vuelta de nuevo para estar frente a Lucy- Parece que al entrar en la historia nuestros cuerpos se adoptaron a este mundo como si hubiéramos crecido aquí, donde no existe Fairy Tail y tu eres la verdadera y única princesa del pueblo de Agrabah- le explicó Levy a su amiga. La cara de Lucy no mostraba más que sorpresa, no podía creer que estaba en un mundo donde ella era una princesa real y que no era parte de Fairy Tail, nunca se hubiera imaginado un mundo así.

-Siempre supe que era una princesa real, princesa- dijo Virgo de repente.

-¡No lo soy!

-¿Me castigará por corregirla?

-¡Ya para con eso!- le dijo Lucy algo irritada. Lucy se calmó y se dirigió a su amiga.- Nee Levy-chan que no recuerdas de la historia?

-Bueno.. – empezó a decir Levy con una cara pensativa- La pelea que el héroe tiene con el villano.. no recuerdo muy bien como se efectúa.. la verdad es que lo que más me gustaba de la historia era una parte en específico, el problema es que la historia me gustó mucho pero la leí muy pequeña y solo fueron como dos o tres veces ya que cuando lo encontré de nuevo a los nueve años, Jet y Droy lo mojaron por accidente y se arruino- explicó Levy.

-Lo siento Levy-chan- dijo Lucy tratando de consolar a su amiga.

-Tranquila..- dijo Levy con una sonrisa.- Como ya había leído la historia no me moleste tanto, además se disculparon conmigo, aún así nunca creí que estaría en una situación como esta.

-Si, tienes razón- dijo Lucy con una sonrisa.

-Lamento interrumpirla princesa, pero tiene que desayunar y luego prepararse para la llegada del invitado- dijo Virgo.

-¡Ah si es verdad!, la princesa tiene que elegir un esposo en tres días por lo que vienen muchos príncipes a verla- dijo Levy

-¿Qué?, ¿t-tengo que casarme con un príncipe?- dijo Lucy sorprendida.

-No, nunca llegas a elegir a un príncipe pero si quedas comprometida con alguien al final.

-¿Co-con quién?- preguntó Lucy sonrojada.

-Princesa, hemos perdido mucho tiempo, tiene que desayunar, mientras tanto una tendrá que preparar el baño y la otra tendrá que elegir la ropa que usará para conocer al pretendiente- dijo Virgo interrumpiendo a Lucy.- Una vez que se prepare la señorita Levy le dirá todo lo que quiera saber y luego yo le diré donde están los demás.

-¿Eh?, ¿los demás?- Lucy se quedo pensando y reconoció algo importante: Virgo, que es uno de sus espíritus celestiales, es parte de la historia como ella- ¡¿Hablas de los otros espíritus celestiales?!, ¡¿también son parte de la historia?!

-A si es princesa, me tomé la molestia de revisar el palacio y encontré a todos los espíritus que tienen un contrato con usted, además de que además de la señorita Levy encontré a varios de sus compañeros del gremio.

-¿En verdad?- preguntó Levy sorprendida. Virgo le respondió asintiendo con la cabeza.

-¿Bueno y donde están?- preguntó Lucy.

-Ya le dije princesa, le mostraré donde están todos en cuanto obedezca a su padre el sultán y se prepare le mostraré lo que encontré

-¡Que no es mi padre!

-Técnicamente lo es- dijo Levy dándole la razón a Virgo.

-Ya no sigamos con esto por favor.- dijo Lucy rindiéndose.

-Le ayudaré con su baño, tendrá que desayunar después, mientras se baña la señorita Levy puede ayudarla con la elección de la ropa- dijo Virgo para luego llevarse a Lucy al baño.

-¡Espera un segundo!- grito Lucy pero Virgo no le hizo caso y la entró en el baño.

Aunque Lucy aún estaba confundida, Virgo solo se concentró en que tomara su baño para que luego rápidamente se comiera su desayuno. Una vez que Lucy terminó su baño y su desayuno, Levy y Virgo le ayudaron a vestirse con la ropa que Levy había escogido. El traje de Lucy eran unos zapatos árabe dorados, un pantalón abultado y esponjado azul celeste parecidos un poco a los de Virgo y Levy, una camiseta igual azul ajustada de tirantes que colgaban alrededor de sus brazos y que además solo le cubría sus pechos, de joyas llevaba aretes grandes de bronce y un collar que hacía juego. Para terminar, Virgo y Levy le hicieron un peinado que eran tres cintas azules sujetando su cabello aparentado una trenza y una cinta azul con una piedra azul igual sobre su cabeza, Lucy se miraba en el espejo sorprendida.

-Se ve muy bien princesa.- dijo Virgo.

-Lu-chan, en verdad pareces la verdadera princesa de Agrabah.- dijo Levy sorprendida al ver a su amiga. Lucy sonrió mientras se miraba al espejo.

-La verdad si me veo bien.- dijo Lucy sonriendo.- Ahora que hice lo que me dijiste Virgo, ¿ya me puedes llevar con los chicos?

-Como desee princesa- dijo Virgo para luego dirigirse a la puerta.- Síganme por favor.

-¿A donde vamos?- preguntó Levy.

-Le pedí a todos que esperaran por usted en la plaza de la fuente.

-¿Plaza de la fuente?- preguntó Lucy confundida.

-Si, ya lo verá, por favor sígame y manténgase en medio de Levy-san y yo.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó Lucy.

-Porque esas son las reglas del palacio- explicó Virgo.

-Ah… creo que te tomas esto muy en serio Virgo- dijo Lucy con su cara de "Es demasiado raro que hagas esto"

-Lu-chan, la verdad creo que Virgo está haciendo bien, si ahora somos parte de la historia y este mundo deberíamos adaptarnos a sus costumbres- dijo Levy. Lucy solo suspiró y se colocó en medio de las dos.

-Por aquí- dijo Virgo mientras caminaba y las demás la seguían.

El palacio era grande, hermoso, como cuento de hadas. Era inmenso y con mas habitaciones de las que se podría imaginar, era posible que cientos de persona pudieran vivir en el, las paredes y las columnas eran de mármol con incrustaciones de oro y los muebles acolchados en algunas cuantas partes, Lucy creyó que su función era para cuando alguien se cansara de andar por tan grande edificio, la casa en la que vivía con su padre era grande, pero no como esto, esto si era digno de una princesa. Virgo siguió caminando y Levy y Lucy la seguían siguiendo, hasta que llegaron a un gran portón.

-Es aquí, permítame abrirle- dijo Virgo para luego abrir la puerta.

Cuando Virgo abrió la puerta dejó a la vista una hermosa plaza, había una fuente en el centro y varias plantas alrededor. La plaza estaba en un balcón algo cerca del suelo, además de la fuente y las plantas había una gran jaula para aves de color blanco y con algunas plantas adentro.

Aunque la plaza de la fuente era muy hermosa, ni Levy ni Lucy prestaron mucha atención a ella, ya que algo más impresionante estaba frente a ellas: Gajeel, Charle, Lilly, Plue y Lyra. Gajeel llevaba un traje de guardia del palacio, que consistía de un chaleco abierto sin mangas, unos pantalones abombados, una espada y un sombrero de guardia de palacio árabe. Charle y Lilly están vestidos con ropas del palacio, Lilly estaba vestido igual que Gajeel y Charle estaba vestida igual que Lucy, solo que ella en vez de una cinta llevaba un pequeño sombrero que tenía una tela que le cubría la parte trasera de la cabeza y el alrededor y su ropa era color rojo. Lyra era la más peculiar de todos, llevaba unas ropas un poco mas cubiertas que las de Levy y Virgo, era un vestido árabe que le cubría las piernas y los brazos, llevaba joyas como las de Virgo y Levy y su cabello estaba arreglado en una trenza, además que ella ya no tenía su típica lira, si no que en vez de eso tenía en sus manos un gran instrumento que nunca había visto antes. A diferencia de Charle y Lilly, la apariencia de Plue si había cambiado: él estaba parado en cuatro patas en vez de dos, y además de eso Plue tenía orejas de perro y llevaba un collar de oro. Además ellos habían otras personas: eran dos gemelos, un niño y una niña, ni Lucy ni Levy sabían quien podían ser. Lucy y Levy se acercaron a ellos.

-Gajeel, ¿estas bien?-. preguntó Levy.

-Si, estamos bien, desperté con Lilly en una pequeña silla en frente de una gran puerta, luego fuimos a explorar el lugar y nos encontramos con la sirvienta, nos explicó todo y que esperáramos aquí-. Gajeel miró serio a Levy- Entonces, ¿estamos atrapados aquí hasta que terminemos la historia?

-Si-. dijo Levy- Necesitamos encontrar a los otros y saber quienes tienen un papel importante para acabar correctamente la…-. Levy iba a continuar, pero paró de hablar cuando notó que Gajeel la veía de una forma rara.-¿Q-qué?

-Enseñas…. Mas piel de la normal en esas ropas- dijo Gajeel viéndola, Levy se cubrió con sus brazos el pecho avergonzada.

-¡C-cállate!- dijo Levy avergonzada.

-Por cierto Gajeel-. Dijo Lucy a lo que Gajeel volteó a verla.- ¿Sabes que personaje eres?

-La verdad no, creo que soy un guardia o algo así- respondió Gajeel.

-Y yo creo ser su mascota guardián-. Respondió Lilly.

-La verdad si princesa-. Empezó a decir Virgo- Estuve investigando y Gajeel-sama no es solo en guardia real, es su guarda espaldas, seguramente la silla donde estaba dormido era la misma que está frente la puerta de su alcoba, en todo caso, su papel en el cuento no es importante en el desarrollo de la historia-. Explicó Virgo, a lo que Gajeel no le pareció gustar mucho pues se veía enojado.

-¡¿A quien llamas no importante?!- dijo Gajeel molesto, pero Virgo no le hizo caso y no le respondió, lo que lo molestó mas.

-¿Y que hay de ti Charle?-. le preguntó Levy a la exceed. Charle miró a Levy con su cara de siempre y los brazos cruzados.

-Por lo que veo, creo ser una de las mascotas del palacio-. Dijo Charle.

-Así es, su papel es el de una de sus muchas mascotas princesa-. Dijo Virgo.

-Mascota..-. Dijo Charle algo molesta. Lucy se acercó a Lyra para examinarla mejor.

-Lyra, estas muy diferente-. Lyra se mostró feliz una vez que Lucy se lo dijo, ya que dio una vuelta para que Lucy la viera mejor.

-¡Si!, ¡¿no me veo hermosa?!-. dijo Lyra muy feliz.- Y lo mejor de todo es que aquí puedo estar fuera de mi llave cuanto quiera, no quiero regresar nunca mas-. Decía Lyra mientras daba vueltas de felicidad, pero Lucy la veía con una cara no muy feliz.

-Por favor, no desees eso-. Dijo Lucy. Lucy después de ver como Lyra daba vueltas por un rato, ella fijó su mirada en el nuevo instrumento de Lyra.- Lyra, ¿qué es ese instrumento?

-Ah, ¿esto?, se llama kanun-. Dijo Lyra feliz mientras le mostraba el instrumento.- En el cuento tengo un papel pequeño, soy la chica kanun de la princesa, te toco canciones en el cada vez que quieras, su sonido no es igual al de la lira y nunca lo había tocado, pero lo intenté hace rato y pareció como si tocara toda mi vida este instrumento.- dijo Lyra feliz.

-¿De verdad?-. dijo Lucy sorprendida.

-Al parecer no solo tomamos la forma de nuestros personajes, si no que también tenemos sus habilidades-. Explicó Levy.

-¿Ósea que como soy un guardia soy mas fuerte?-. preguntó Gajeel.

-No lo creo, los guardias no son tan fuertes como tu en nuestro propio mundo-. Explicó Levy, a lo que Gajeel se puso molesto.

-Oye enana sácanos de aquí-. dijo molesto.

-¡No me llames enana!-. dijo molesta.

Ellos siguieron discutiendo a lo que Lucy los miró por un rato pero luego los dos pequeños gemelos llamarón su atención y se acercó a ellos.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?- les preguntó Lucy.

-Ellos son Gemini princesa-. Le contestó Virgo. Lucy se sorprendió mucho .

-¿Eh?,¿de verdad?-. dijo Lucy sorprendida.

Gemini ahora eran dos gemelos, un niño y una niña. La niña llevaba un vestido árabe que le cubría los brazos y piernas, era color blanco y además llevaba una manta dorada que le cubría la cabeza y los zapatos dorados. El niño llevaba ropas blancas también, era un traje como el de la niña pero él no llevaba un manto dorado en la cabeza, si no que llevaba un pequeño sobrero como el llevaba Natsu, pero este era dorado como el manto de la niña, además de que ambos llevaban canastas con flores extrañas. Lucy los miró fijamente.

-Somos tus niños de las flores-. Dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo.

-¿Eh?-. soltó Lucy confundida.

-Al parecer la función de Gemini en esta historia es la de unos niños que le traen flores de desierto y comida a la princesa de los muros de afuera, pero no se si tienen una función crucial en libro-. Explicó Virgo.

-La verdad no, no recuerdo a unos niños flores en la historia, así que tampoco son cruciales.- explicó Levy.

Lucy posó su mirada en el nuevo Plue, tenía una apariencia mas canina ahora que se paraba en cuatro patas y tenía orejas de perro, aunque aún tenía su gran nariz puntiaguda. Lucy se acercó a Plue y le dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza.

-Te ves adorable Plue- dijo Lucy sonriendo

-¡Pum Pum!- respondió Plue.

-El espíritu de Nikora adoptó una apariencia parecida a un canino, así ha pasado con los demás- explicó Virgo, Lucy estaba confundida.

-¿Los demás?

-Al parecer Lyra, Gemini y yo tenemos apariencia humana porque representábamos personas, pero los demás representaban animales u objetos así que se convirtieron en eso- explicó Virgo con toda naturalidad y sin importancia, pero Lucy estaba muy sorprendida.

-¡¿Qué?!- gritó Lucy.- ¿Cómo es posible?

-No lo se, ¿me castigará por ello?

-¡Que no!

-Tranquila Lucy, no es tan malo- dijo una voz familiar, Lucy volteó a ver quien le hablaba, y al voltear vio que se trataba un gran tigre, un tigre que había salido de la nada. Lucy se espantó y se subió sobre uno de los lados de la fuente.

-¡Un tigre!, ¡un tigre que habla!, ¡me va a comer!, ¡Virgo ayúdame!- dijo Lucy espantada llorando.

-Lucy no temas, ¿que no me reconoces?- dijo el tigre mientras se acercaba a Lucy.

Ella ya con un poco menos de miedo al oír la familiaridad de la voz, se sentó en el costado de la fuente y miró con miedo los ojos del tigre. Al verlos Lucy lo reconoció por completo a la persona que estaba en el cuerpo de ese tigre.

-¿Loke?- preguntó Lucy

-Así es- respondió Loke sonriendo.

-Onii-sama, llegas tarde- le reprochó Virgo.

-Lo siento, me estaban dando de comer en el jardín real- dijo Loke, Levy miró a Loke por unos momentos y pudo recordar algo importante.

-¡Rajá!- gritó Levy

-¿Eh?- dijo Lucy confundida.

-En el cuento, el mejor amigo de la princesa era su tigre Rajá, Loke se volvió un personaje importante de la historia-. Explicó Levy.

-¿En verdad?- preguntó Lucy

-Si, Rajá sigue a la princesa a todos lados y la ayuda mas de una vez.

-Bueno, creo que tendré que seguirte a todos lados Lucy- dijo Loke emocionado.

-Por favor… no te emociones así- dijo Lucy con su cara extraña. Lucy posó su mirada en Virgo.- Nee Virgo, ¿y donde están los…?

-¡Hey!, ¡¿eres tu maldita?!- interrumpió a Lucy una voz

-¿Eh?, ¿quién dijo eso?- preguntó Lucy.

-¡Aquí abajo!- dijo la voz de nuevo. Lucy bajo la mirada y vio un pez azul de escamas brillantes mirándola molesto.- ¡Esto es tu culpa!, ¡¿verdad?!- dijo el pez. Lucy lo miró fijamente.

-Pero.. –dijo Lucy pensando en quien podría ser, hasta que tuvo una muy desagradable y dolorosa hipótesis- ¡¿Aquarius?!- gritó Lucy.

-Tuviste que abrir ese libro, ¿verdad?- dijo Aquarius muy molesta.- En cuanto salga de aquí me aseguraré de castigarte lo mas fuerte que pueda.

-¡Noooo!- gritó Lucy de terror.

-Princesa tenga cuidado, está sentada muy cerca de Escorpio y Cáncer.- Dijo Virgo. Lucy volteó su mirada a su lado y vio a un gran escorpión y un cangrejo.

-¿Ustedes también?- les preguntó Lucy.

-Lamentablemente, ebi.- dijo deprimido el cangrejo. Cáncer levantó sin ánimos sus pinzas.- Con estas pinzas ya no puedo arreglar tu cabello, ebi- dijo el cangrejo para luego empezar a llorar.

-Y-ya.. no estés triste.- dijo Lucy algo harta de las reacciones de sus espíritus.

-No está tan mal- empezó a decir Escorpio.- Ahora soy un escorpión venenoso y todos me tienen miedo, soy el jefe, ¡Yeah!- dijo Escorpio algo feliz.- Aunque ya no puedo salir con Aquarius por un tiempo hasta que salgamos de aquí porque yo soy de tierra y ella de agua.

-¡TE JURO QUE TE AZOTARÉ LO MAS FUERTE QUE SE PUEDA!- gritó Aquarius desde la fuente, Lucy puso una cara de espanto.

-Escorpio.. no me metas en mas problemas por favor- dijo Lucy temblando y sudando.

-Princesa.- llamó Virgo a Lucy.- Dirija su mirada hacia aquí un momento por favor.- Le pidió Virgo.

Lucy volteó su cara a ver a Virgo y vio que llevaba dos cosas en sus manos, en una llevaba un reloj de arena de oro y en la otra llevaba un libro verde extraño.

-¿Qué es eso?- preguntó Lucy.

-Son Crux y Horologium- dijo Virgo. Lucy estaba muy sorprendida.

-¿Eh?

-Lamento que así es, Lucy-sama.- Habló el reloj de arena. Lucy se acercó al reloj y pudo distinguir la cara de Horologium en la cabeza de el reloj.- Lamento estar así, ahora soy un reloj de arena y no la puedo mantener dentro de mi porque se puede ahogar, lo siento.- dijo Horologium.

-No creo que ni pueda caber ahí dentro- dijo Lucy, y la verdad era que no podía, Horologium ahora era uno de esos relojes de arena que son para las mesas, no era ni grande ni tan pequeño, pero si era pequeño.

-Aunque tal vez yo si pueda serle útil Lucy-sama.- habló el libro grueso. Lucy lo miró.- Como soy un libro puedo serle útil en la búsqueda de…

-La verdad no es útil.- dijo Virgo

-¿A que te refieres?- preguntó Lucy.

-Crux puede ser un libro que supone tener mucha información, pero la verdad es..-empezó a explicar Virgo para luego abrir a Crux y descubrir sus paginas, pero al verlas Lucy se sorprendió, pues no había nada escrito en ellas.- Él es un libro en blanco, no veo ninguna posibilidad de que sea útil en la historia- explicó Virgo. Luego de cerrar el libro, Lucy notó algo peculiar: Crux estaba dormido.

-¿Por qué se durmió?-preguntó Lucy.

-Está tomándose un merecido descanso- dijo Virgo.

-¡¿Merecido descanso?!, ¡él no ha hecho nada!- dijo Lucy gritando.

-Eso es lo que él piensa que se merece, si desea castigarlo puedo recibir yo el castigo por él si quiere.

-¡No!

-Por cierto princesa, los demás están por aquí.- dijo Virgo. Lucy cambió su cara a una normal curiosa hacia su "sirvienta". Virgo se acercó a la parte final del balcón.- Por aquí por favor. Lucy obedeció a Virgo y fue hacia el final del balcón y se paró junto a ella.- Ahí están.- dijo Virgo señalando hacia abajo.

Cuando los ojos de Lucy siguieron el dedo de Virgo, Lucy vio 4 animales: un caballo, una cabra, una oveja y un toro. Al verlos Lucy ya tenía una suposición de quienes eran, pero algo en su interior no lo creía creer.

-E-en verdad…. Esto es demasiado.- dijo Lucy, pero a pesar de que lo dijo en tono normal los animales la oyeron.

-Lucy-sama.- dijo la cabra, que obviamente se trataba de Capricornio.

-¡Lucy-san!, ¡me alegro tanto de volver a verla!- gritó el toro feliz, que todos ya podíamos suponer que se trataba de Taurus.- ¡Se ve espectacular!, ¡de todos sus trajes este es sin duda el mejor hasta hora!.- le dijo Taurus, Lucy solo lo ignoró como siempre.

-Lucy-sama, ¿se encuentra bien? Moshi Moshi- preguntó el caballo que ya todos sabemos que se trataba de Sajitarius .

-Si, no se preocupen.- respondió Lucy sonriendo.

-Lo siento que no pueda hacer de ayuda, lo siento.- dijo la oveja que sabíamos que se trataba de Aries con su tono triste de siempre.

-No se preocupen, la verdad no necesitaré su ayuda por un tiempo así que no se preocupen.- dijo Lucy calmándolos.

-Lucy-sama, lamento no poder hacerle compañía como su fiel ayudante, debo comportarme como un animal, pero dentro de mi sigo siendo la persona que está a su devoción y….

-Si si, cuento con tu devoción.- interrumpió Lucy a la cabra para que ya dejara de hablar. Lucy suspiró y se volteó para caminar en dirección a los chicos, pero en ese momento se detuvo pues recordó que había olvidado a alguien.- Espera, donde está Pixys?, no me digan que ahora es una brújula.

-La verdad no lo es- dijo Virgo, luego se volteó y se dirigió a la gran jaula de aves. Virgo abrió la jaula con cuidado y sacó una hermosa ave de color rojo y blanco y pico amarillo. Lucy se acercó al ave para verla mejor.

-Pixys, en verdad eres tú?- preguntó Lucy sorprendida. El ave hizo un sonido para nada similar al de un ave común, era el sonido que siempre hacía para comunicarse con Lucy, ella lo miró y sonrío al ver que era él. Virgo lo volvió a colocar en su jaula y Lucy suspiró.- Son todos, me alegran que hayan terminado cerca de mi.

-Como nosotros le servimos a usted, el libro debió reconocerlo y nos puso lo mas cerca de usted que pudo.- explicó Virgo.

-Bueno, me alegro de que todo esté bien y que estemos juntos.- dijo Lucy.

-La verdad no.- empezó a decir Charle. La cara de la exeed cambió a una de preocupación y tristeza, Gajeel, Levy, Lily y Lucy la miraron confundidos.-¿Han visto a Wendy?... ¿saben algo de ella?-. preguntó Charle.

-La verdad no, hasta ahora solo somos nosotros 5 más los espíritus celestiales de Lu-chan-. Dijo Levy algo triste haciendo que los demás se preocuparan un poco igual por sus compañeros y que había sido de ellos.

-No se preocupen, estoy segura de que están bien-. Dijo Lucy para animarlos- Encontraremos a los demás, terminaremos la historia y regresaremos a casa, Charle-. Llamó Lucy a Charle, a lo que ella respondió dirigiendo su mirada a ella.- Wendy dijo que leyó la historia, tu también la leíste?

-Bueno obviamente, a Wendy le gustaba leerla conmigo, pero no recuerdo mucho, solo algunas cosas, le gustaba mucho repetir una parte una y otra vez sin seguir leyendo el resto del libro.- explicó Charle.

-¿Cuál?- preguntó Lucy.

-Bueno era de…

-¡Jazmín!, ¡Jazmín!, ¿dónde estás?- llamó alguien a la princesa desde adentro del castillo interrumpiendo a Charle. Lucy estaba confundida y dio unos pasos hacia atrás pero Levy la detuvo.

-No te preocupes, él es un buen hombre y en este mundo tu eres su preciada hija, solo actúa como si fuera tu padre en verdad.- dijo Levy sonriendo, Lucy le devolvió la sonrisa y caminó decidida hacia dentro del castillo.

-Lucy espérame.- dijo Loke siguiéndola pero Levy lo detuvo.

-No puedes hablar, recuerda que eres un tigre.- le reprochó Levy.

-¿Y como se supone que me comunique?

-Si mal no recuerdo, Rajá se comunicaba con expresiones faciales, acciones y sonidos de tigre.- dijo Levy, Loke soltó un quejido con su sonido de tigre, Levy sonrío.- Así, ahora ve con ella.- dijo Levy a lo que Loke fue corriendo hacia Lucy.

-Nosotras también debemos seguir a la princesa.- dijo Virgo siguiendo a Loke.

-Si, tu también.- dijo Levy empujando a Gajeel.

-Oi, ¿por qué tengo que hacerlo?- se quejó Gajeel.

-Eres su guarda espaldas, tu mas que nadie debe estar ahí.- le reprochó Levy.

-Tsch, ya que.- dijo Gajeel siguiendo de mala gana a Virgo y los demás.

-Lily, Charle, ustedes también vengan.- dijo Levy a lo que Charle y Lily asintieron para seguir a los demás.

-¿Qué hay de nosotros?- preguntó Lyra.

-Quédense aquí y no hagan nada muy fuera de lo usual por favor, volveremos pronto.- dijo Levy para ir rápido a alcanzar a los otros.

Lucy trataba de hacer bien su papel, quería que todo saliera correctamente para poder salir del libro lo antes posible, estaba segura de que el sultán la llamaba porque había llegado el pretendiente que debía conocer, "compórtate como princesa, compórtate como princesa", repetía Lucy una y otra vez mientras se dirigía a la sala de trono con sus amigos siguiéndola. Levy al oírla puso una mano en su hombro, Lucy volteó a verla.

-No te preocupes, la princesa no es como tu crees, ella en realidad no quiere casarse, es una adolescente con sueños y esperanzas que quiere casarse por amor y no por la ley.- explicó Levy.

-¿Y qué tengo que hacer?- preguntó Lucy.

-Solo se tu misma.- dijo Levy con una sonrisa. Lucy le sonrió y siguió caminando.

Levy había organizado a los demás para que se viera correctamente: Lucy caminaba al frente con Loke a su lado, luego atrás de ella se encontraban Virgo, Levy y Charle que caminaban juntas en línea horizontal detrás de ella y por último estaban Gajeel y Lily que las seguían como protectores, aunque Gajeel estaba algo molesto por tener que hacer de un simple guardia, aún así los siguió sin decir nada. Después de un rato llegaron a la sala del palacio donde el Sultán miró a Lucy feliz y corrió hacia ella.

-Jazmín, hija, tienes que ver esto.- dijo feliz. Lucy lo miró un momento como si no supiera que responder, hasta que se le ocurrió algo.

-¿Qué cosa… p-padre?..- dijo Lucy, el Sultán sonrió y tomo la mano de su hija y la caminó hacia el trono.

-Es esplendido, la escuela de danza árabe nos ha regalado a sus mejores estudiantes para que bailen para que sean nuestras nuevas bailarinas, ¿no es maravilloso?- dijo el Sultán feliz, a Lucy le dio ternura la inocente sonrisa y alegría del que era su "padre", no pudo evitar sonreírle naturalmente

-Si, lo es, me alegra que estés- dijo Lucy sinceramente.- ¿Y donde están?, ¿ya las viste?

-Aún no, pero la nota decía que estaban en camino.- dijo el pequeño Sultán emocionado mientras daba un brinco para sentarse en su trono, Lucy sonrió. En ese momento, alguien toco la gran entrada del palacio, el Sultán estaba muy emocionado.- Deben de ser las bailarinas, Gajeel por favor hazlas pasar- Gajeel soltó un bufido a lo que Levy lo miró mal y al final tubo que hacer lo que el Sultán le dijo. Al momento en que Gajeel abrió la puerta, Lucy no pudo creer lo que estaba viendo.


	4. El plan

-Su alteza- empezó a decir Erza haciendo una reverencia ante el Sultán- Nos honra estar ante su presencia, nosotras somos sus nuevas bailarinas reales.

Lucy y los demás, con excepción de Virgo, tenían la cara de sorpresa de sus vidas, estaban felices en el fondo porque ya habían encontrado 8 de los 12 que cayeron en el libro, pero a la vez no podían creer que las encontrarían en estas condiciones. Mientras los otros miraban a las chicas con sus caras raras, el Sultán estaba muy feliz y se le notaba.

-El placer es mío, me alegra mucho de que estén todas aquí.- dijo el Sultán feliz.

-Si nos permite, quisiéramos darle una demostración.- dijo Mirajane con una sonrisa

-Si si, por favor, empiecen.- dijo el Sultán emocionado.

Mirajane se sentó en el piso y acomodó su tambor lista para tocar la música. Juvia y Erza se pusieron en posición para bailar, Erza estaba muy preparada, pero Juvia no se veía muy decidida a bailar.

-Erza-san, Juvia no cree que pueda bailarle al Sultán, es muy vergonzoso.- le dijo Juvia a Erza en voz baja, Erza de inmediato le sonrío.

-Tranquila, piensa que esto es una práctica.- dijo Erza con una sonrisa.

-¿Práctica?- preguntó Juvia confundida.

-Si, este baile es muy exótico a parte de hermoso, de seguro a Gray le encantará que bailes para él algún día.- dijo Erza. Juvia al oír a Erza ya se notaba que abandonó el mundo real.

-Gray…-sa…ma?- dijo Juvia. En ese momento en la cabeza de Juvia, apareció una imagen de Gray con traje de sultán sentado en el trono diciendo con elegancia: "Juvia, deléitame con el movimiento de tus hermosas caderas"-¡Kiah!, ¡claro que si Gray-sama!- dijo Juvia muy feliz con prácticamente corazones en los ojos.

-Ps, hija mía, ¿crees que a la bailarina le ocurre algo?- le preguntó el Sultán a Lucy en voz baja.

-No, le aseguro que esta bien.- dijo Lucy con su típica cara de vergüenza ajena.

Juvia y Erza se colocaron en su posición y al ver que estaban listas Mirajane comenzó a tocar su instrumento y las chicas empezaron con el el baile. Sus amigos estaban impresionados, la verdad es que tanto Mirajane como Juvia y Erza lo estaban haciendo muy bien, como unas expertas. El Sultán estaba disfrutando mucho del baile, lo cual la verdad no le gustó mucho a Lucy.

-Que bien, mi padre es un pervertido.- dijo Lucy sarcásticamente con cara de vergüenza ajena, Levy le sonrío.

-No te preocupes, te aseguro que solo esta disfrutando del baile en forma de arte, no de las chicas.

-¿Eh?- dijo Lucy al momento que movió su cara rápido para mirar a Levy.

-Cuando era niña y leía el cuento de nuevo normalmente solo leía la primera parte, recuerdo que el Sultán era un hombre tierno que prácticamente era como un niño en el cuerpo de un hombre, te aseguro que está disfrutando el baile con una inocencia muy grande.- Dijo Levy sonriendo.

Lucy volvió su mirada al rey y sonrió, la verdad era que si prestabas más atención te dabas cuenta de que él si estaba disfrutando del baile y no de las chicas, eso le dio ternura. Juvia y Erza terminaron con su baile y Mirajane con su música, en ese momento el Sultán empezó a aplaudir con alegría.

-Espléndido, absolutamente espléndido.- dijo el Sultán mientras aplaudía. Mirajane se levantó y se paró al lado de las demás.

-Para nosotras es un honor, su majestad.-dijo Mirajane mientras las tres hacían reverencia al Sultán.

-De verdad que su baile es maravilloso, y su música igual.- felicitó el Sultán a las tres.

-Nos alegra que nuestra danza lo haya complacido.- dijo Juvia.

-Si si.- dijo el Sultán con una sonrisa, pero luego la cambió a una de tristeza.- Pero ya tenemos muchas bailarinas, bailan de maravilla pero ahora que lo pienso bien ya tenemos bailarinas de más.

-Bueno su majestad, a lo que vinimos fue con el mandato de ser sus bailarinas reales, pero lo que en verdad deseamos es ser las maestras de danza de su alteza la princesa.- dijo Erza señalando con la mano mientras hacia reverencia a Lucy. Lucy estaba confundida, no entendía nada, pero el Sultán estaba muy feliz que incluso rió de la felicidad.

-Espléndida idea, absolutamente espléndida, ustedes son unas jovencitas con un gran potencial, y como sabrán Jazmín se va casar pronto, bailar de nuevo le será muy útil.- dijo el Sultán.

-P-pero..- empezó a decir Lucy confundida.

-Por favor flor mía.- la interrumpió el Sultán mientras se acercaba a ella y tomaba su mano.- Se desde hace mucho que no te interesa la danza, pero esto te será de mucha utilidad, nunca es muy tarde para volver a aprender, incluso cuando seas reina podrías ser tu la que le enseñe a bailar a tus futuras princesas, ¿qué dices?.-Dijo el Sultán tiernamente como siempre. La idea de bailar no le entusiasmaba a Lucy, pero tampoco podía dejar pasar la oportunidad de que Mirajane, Juvia y Erza vivieran cerca de ella.

-E-esta bien.. padre.

-Muy bien, maravilloso, me alegra que hayas aceptado.- dijo el Sultán con una sonrisa para después verla un poco de reojo.- Te veo muy nerviosa hoy, de seguro estas nerviosa por la visita de el príncipe, pero tranquila, todo estará bien.- le dijo el Sultán a Lucy con una sonrisa y luego se acercó a las chicas.- Ya está decidido, ustedes serán las maestras de mi hija, ¿está bien si comienzan hoy?.

-Nos encantaría, pero con todo el respeto su majestad, necesitamos recoger nuestras cosas de nuestro hogar.- le explicó Erza al Sultán.

-Ha está bien, no se preocupen, si quieren puedo conseguir a alguien que les traiga sus cosas.

-No se preocupe, lo haremos nosotras mismas, queremos despedirnos de nuestros parientes igual.

-Si si, por supuesto, si quieren pueden volver mañana a la misma hora, después de todo Jazmín hoy tiene una visita importante, así que no puede empezar con sus clases hoy, pero de seguro que con ustedes de maestras aprenderá rápido, ahora si me disculpan tengo que atender algunos asuntos importantes, hasta mañana.- dijo el Sultán sonriendo y se fue.

En el momento en que el Sultán ya no estaba a la vista, Juvia, Erza y Mirajane se acercaron a los demás y viceversa. Todos estaban muy felices de verlas, no pensaron en reunirse tan pronto, ya solo les quedaban 4 y eso los ponía muy tranquilos.

-¡Chicas!- dijo Levy feliz.- Me alegra mucho verlas.

-A nosotras también.- dijo Erza.- Mirajane tenía el presentimiento de encontraríamos a algunos de ustedes en el castillo pero no creímos que fueran tantos.

-No solo estamos nosotros, sino también los espíritus de la rubia.- dijo Gajeel.

-¿También tomaron forma en la historia?- preguntó Juvia.

-Es complicado…. pero si, por ejemplo, Virgo ahora es una sirvienta junto con Levy.- dijo Lucy señalado a Virgo con la mano.

-Ha, no me había dado cuenta de que estaba ahí.-dijo Erza mientras la miraba a Virgo al igual que Mirajane y Juvia. Lo raro de todo esto es que Virgo no se sintió para nada ofendida de que no se hayan dado cuenta de ella antes, en realidad no le importaba.

-Y este es Loke.- dijo Lucy señalando al tigre que estaba sentado a su lado.

-No Lucy, ya no me llames Loke, hasta que salgamos de aquí quiero que me llames por el nombre que tengo en este mundo, Rajá.- dijo Loke con orgullo. Lucy se veía algo irritada al oír la petición de él.

-¿Eh?, ¿Loke-san tiene un nombre diferente?- preguntó Juvia.

-Ha, lo recuerdo, la princesa tenía un tigre de mascota que siempre la seguía a todas partes, incluso tenía nombre, no lo recordaba hasta ahora.- aclaró Mirajane y luego posó sus ojos en Lucy.- Ara, y por lo que veo Lucy, te tocó ser la princesa, te vez muy bien.

-G-gracias.- respondió Lucy sonrojada.

-¿Cómo te llamas ahora Lucy?- preguntó Erza.

-Jazmín, es un bonito nombre, pero aún no me acostumbro.

-Lo bueno es que ya casi sabemos que fue de todos nosotros y lo mas importante es que la mayoría estamos juntos.

-¿Y si no encontramos a los otros?, ¿qué pasará?- preguntó Lucy preocupada. Mirajane le sonrió.

-No tienes nada de que preocuparte Lucy, si seguimos la historia correctamente y ellos son personajes importantes los encontraremos, y si no lo son no importa mucho ya que si terminamos la historia correctamente van a salir del libro junto con nosotros, lo único que debemos hacer es rezar porque no les pase nada y seguir con la historia para que podamos salir de aquí.- dijo Mirajane.

-Oi, ¿cómo es eso de rezar porque estén bien?- preguntó Gajeel.

-El maestro no nos lo dijo, pero estoy segura de que si sufrimos heridas o morimos aquí será lo mismo que si lo hiciéramos en el mundo real, además de que esta es una ciudad muy peligrosa y estricta, debemos cuidarnos.- dijo Mirajane seria.

-¿De verdad?, pero..- empezó a decir Lucy preocupada para luego ser interrumpida.

-No te preocupes Lucy, somos fuertes, nada nos pasará.- dijo Erza interrumpiendo a Lucy. Lucy sonrío.

-Bueno, creo que tienen razón.- dijo Lucy mas calmada.- Por cierto, ¿ustedes han encontrado a alguien?, ¿cómo Natsu o Happy?- preguntó Lucy.

-¿O Gray?- preguntó Levy.

-¿O Wendy?- preguntó Charle preocupada. Juvia y Erza iban a decir algo, pero antes de que lo hicieran Mirajane habló.

-No, no hemos visto a nadie.- dijo Mirajane. Juvia y Erza miraron a Mirajane confundidas, iban a decirle algo pero en ese momento alguien habló primero que a ellas.

-¡Lucy-sama!- dijo alguien que venía corriendo desde una de las puertas, era Lira, y llevaba al libro Crux en las manos.

-¿Lyra?, ¿pasa algo?- preguntó Lucy.

-Si, primero, oí unos ruidos raros que provenían de la ciudad, así que busqué un lugar donde podría ver lo que pasaba y ahí vi que a lo lejos se acerca alguien en un caballo muy elegante y ropas finas.- explicó Lyra.

-Debe de ser el príncipe.- dijo Levy.

-¿Quién es él?- preguntó Juvia.

-Es un pretendiente que viene al castillo a tratar de conseguir la mano de la princesa.- explicó Levy. En ese momento Mirajane ingenió una forma para hacer que Lucy saliera del alcance de sus oídos.

-Virgo, deberías arreglar un poco mas a Lucy ya que el príncipe llagará pronto, ¿no crees?.

-Es cierto.- dijo Virgo para luego tomar la muñeca de Lucy y halarla hasta su alcoba.

-Hey, oye, ¡espera!, ¡Mira-san!- dijo Lucy para luego desaparecer tras la puerta. Juvia y Erza miraron a Mirajane con confusión.

-Mira, ¿qué pasa?, ¿por qué le dijiste a Virgo que se llevara a Lucy y por qué dijiste que no encontramos a nadie más?- preguntó Erza.

-¿Encontraron a alguien mas?- preguntó Lilly. Los demás miraron confundidos a las chicas, no entendían lo que estaba pasando.

-La verdad.. es que si, hace unas horas encontramos a Natsu y Happy.- dijo Juvia.

-¡¿Qué?!- exclamaron Levy, Gajeel, Lilly, Charle, Loke y Lyra al mismo tiempo.

-Si, pero Juvia no entiende por qué Mirajane-san dijo que no.- dijo Juvia mirando a Mirajane. Ella levantó la mirada a todos.

-Tengo una explicación para haber dicho todo eso, creo que lo mejor es que Lucy no se entere que encontramos a Natsu.

-¿Y eso por qué?- preguntó Gajeel.

-Porque resulta que Natsu es el héroe de la historia.

-¿Qué?, ¿Salamander es el héroe?- preguntó Gajeel. Mirajane asintió con la cabeza y dijo que si.

-Entonces si Natsu es Aladdin y Lu-chan es Jazmín, eso quiere decir que…- empezó decir Levy, pero no pudo terminar ya que empezó a enrojecerse de solo pensarlo.

-No entiendo nada, ¿qué significa eso?- preguntó Gajeel.

-Lo que pasa es que este cuento, además de ser un cuento de aventuras, es una historia de amor entre el héroe y la princesa.- explicó Mirajane. Todos los que no sabían la historia estaban con la boca abierta.

-¿Es en serio?- preguntó Lilly.

-Si, lo recuerdo muy bien, esos dos tienen varias escenas de amor juntos, incluso se besan.- dijo Charle.

-Lucy y Natsu…¿besándose?- dijo Loke sin poder creerlo.

-Exacto, por eso ni Natsu ni Lucy pueden saber sobre esto.- dijo Mirajane.

-¿Pero por qué?, ¿no sería más fácil si les dijéramos lo que son y qué deben hacer?- preguntó Gajeel.

-Eso yo también creí al principio, pero piénselo bien, conociendo a Natsu y Lucy, ¿qué creen que pasará si les decimos?- preguntó Mirajane.

En ese momento, todos empezaron a tener la misma visualización de cómo reaccionarían Natsu y Lucy si les contaran la historia de amor que ellos tendrían que hacer para poder completar la historia. Primero visualizaron a una Lucy muy sonrojada diciendo: " ¡¿N-Natsu y-yo?!, ¡¿be-besándonos?!, ¡no!, ¡jamás!, ¡nunca podría hacer eso!, ¡es demasiado vergonzoso!", y luego a un Natsu normal diciendo: "¿Eh?, ¿tengo que besar a Lucy para salir de aquí?, bueno.. tampoco besarnos nos va a matar, la besaré en cuanto la vea y cuantas veces pueda hasta que salgamos de aquí". Todos miraron a Mirajane con cara de: 'Tienes razón'.

-Si, mejor que ni se enteren.- dijeron todos excepto Mirajane.

-Pero si no les decimos, ¿entonces cómo lograremos que hagan todo lo que tienen que hacer?- preguntó Levy.

-Tendremos que lograr que todo salga natural entre ellos, lo que significa que tendremos que… lograr que se enamoren- dijo Mirajane muy feliz al decir lo último.

-¿Q-que se enamoren?- dijo Erza muy sonrojada y feliz por dentro.

- _Si se enamoran, el plan de Juvia para deshacerse de su rival de amor dará éxito._ \- pensó Juvia con cara de felicidad y malicia.

-Al parecer todas están muy felices con la idea de que eso pase.-dijo Gajeel, pero luego se puso a pensar.- _Aunque pensándolo bien, si Salamander se llega a enamorar, va estar tan distraído con la rubia que se olvidará de entrenar y así por fin él no será rival para mí, eso no estaría nada mal._ \- pensó Gajeel con una sonrisa.

-Tu también te ves feliz con la idea, Gajeel.- dijo Lilly.

-B-bueno ya, dejemos de pensar en ello, ahora tenemos que planear como l-lograr que ninguno de los dos se entere de quienes son, si en mas de una ocasión ellos están s-solos.- dijo Levy tratando de verse seria, pero no lo logró mucho, ya que en el interior a ella también le emocionaba la idea de que Natsu y Lucy estuvieran juntos.

-No necesariamente, normalmente el mono mascota de Aladdin está con ellos siempre por ahora en esta parte de la historia, quien en este caso es Happy.- explicó Mirajane.

-¿Happy es un mono ahora?- preguntó Charle a Mirajane.

-La verdad no, sigue siendo un gato.

-Pero aún así, Happy no sabe de esto, además él no es tan inteligente que digamos.- dijo Charle.

-Según lo que recuerdo, en algún momento de la historia Lucy tiene que escapar del castillo y encontrarse con Natsu.- dijo Levy.

-Por Happy no se preocupen, mañana temprano Natsu irá a vernos y le explicaremos a Happy todo el por qué no le puede decir a Natsu quien es Lucy y que debe de hacer con ella en la historia, estoy segura de que seguirá el plan, a él le encantará molestar a Natsu sobre esto cuando todo termine, y por Lucy, creo que lo mejor es que alguien la acompañe.- explicó Mirajane.

-No se preocupen, yo lo haré, es mi deber como su espíritu celestial y ahora como su fiel mascota y único amigo.- dijo Loke, sin darse cuenta, ofendiendo un poco a los demás al decir :"Único amigo".

-Loke no puedes ir a la ciudad con Lucy, resaltas mucho.- explicó Levy.

-¿Y por qué resalto mucho?

-¿Qué no te has dado cuenta de que eres un tigre enorme?- le dijo Charle con los brazos cruzados.

-Charle, creo que tu podrías acompañar a Lucy.- dijo Mirajane.

-¿Qué?- dijo Charle confundida.

-Si.- dijo Erza.- Eres pequeña y no resaltas mucho, será fácil que acompañes a Lucy sin que nadie sospeche nada, además de que podrías cuidar de que Happy no diga ni haga nada que no debe.

-Bueno.. si no hay de otra.-dijo Charle con los brazos cruzados. Mirajane sonrió.

-¿En qué momento Lucy-san debe escapar del castillo?.- preguntó Juvia.

-Pronto, pero no recuerdo cuando- dijo Levy.

-La verdad es que yo tampoco.- dijo Mirajane.

-Ni yo.- dijo Charle.

-Lucy-sama abandonará el castillo mañana al amanecer.- dijo Lyra. En ese momento todos miraron a Lyra sorprendidos, ella solo estaba sonriendo.

-Lyra, ¿conoces la historia?- preguntó Levy.

-La verdad no, pero Crux si.

-¡¿Qué?!- dijeron todos menos Juvia, Mirajane y Erza, quienes estas ultimas no entendían nada.

-¿Qué pasó?, ¿por qué tan sorprendidos?, y por cierto, ¿qué son Lyra y Crux ahora?.- preguntó Erza sin entender lo que estaba pasando.

-Lyra ahora es una chica que toca música para la princesa, y Crux es un libro, el problema es que él es un libro vacío.- explicó Levy.

-Ya no.- dijo Lyra. Todos prestaron su atención a ella.-Olvidé informarle a Lucy-sama, pero hace un rato Crux se estaba sintiendo raro y lo abrí para ver que tenía, y esto fue lo que encontré.- Lyra al terminar de hablar abrió la cubierta de Crux dejando expuesta la primera pagina que tenía escrito en letras grandes "Aladdin". Todos miraron al libro sorprendidos.

-Tengo varias paginas llenas incluso.- dijo Crux. Levy se acerco a ellos.

-Crux, ¿me permites ver?

-Claro.- dijo Crux. Levy pasó la primera página y pudo ver que decía algo en una caligrafía muy hermosa y empezó a leer en voz alta.

-Hace mucho tiempo en un lejano desierto había un gran y poderoso pueblo llamado Agrabah, hogar de un humilde joven llamado Aladdin. Él era muy especial ya que era una persona de pocos recursos y conocimiento que tenía un gran potencial dentro de su corazón. A este tipo de personas se los conocía por el nombre de: "Diamante en bruto".- empezó a leer Levy con todos los demás atentos a ella. Levy pasó la página y sonrío al instante al verla.- Miren, es un dibujo de Natsu y Happy.- dijo Levy. Todos se acercaron a ver se sorprendieron al verlo.

-Ara, se ven bien.- dijo Mirajane.

-¿Por qué pasó esto ahora y no antes?- preguntó Gajeel.

-No se, pero a simple vista tengo una teoría: Crux tomó forma del libro del cuento, Natsu y Happy han avanzado con la historia así que el libro ha empezado a tomar forma y a narrarla, esto nos servirá de mucha ayuda.- dijo Levy.- ¿Hasta donde llega la historia hasta ahora Crux?

-Hasta la parte en que dice que Lucy-sama se escapa del palacio.

-Bien.- dijo Levy y luego tomo a Crux y lo cerró con cuidado.- Iré a leer esto en la terraza, mientras tanto Gajeel, Lilly, por favor vigilen a Lucy, que nada le impida ver al príncipe que viene a verla.

-Déjanoslo a nosotros.- dijo Gajeel para luego dirigirse junto con Lilly a la recamara de Lucy.

-Iremos contigo Levy.- dijo Loke refiriéndose a él y Charle, ella asintió.

-Bueno, parece que todo aquí está bien controlado.- dijo Erza con una sonrisa mientras ella y las otras se cubrían con ropas que tapaban todo menos sus pies, manos y ojos.- Nosotras nos vamos, asegúrense de que Lucy salga al amanecer del castillo.- dijo Erza, Levy sonrió segura.

-No te preocupes, déjennoslo a nosotros, todo saldrá como esta escrito y saldremos de aquí pronto.- dijo Levy para luego hacer su camino a la terraza seguida por Loke y Lyra pero no Charle, ella se dirigió a las chicas antes de que se fueran.

-Oigan.- dijo Charle deteniendo a Juvia, Mirajane y Erza.-¿Creen que esos dos estén bien?- preguntó Charle refiriéndose a Natsu y Happy. Aunque no se pudiera ver por la tela que cubría su boca, Erza sonrió.

-Si, Natsu y Happy pueden ya no tener sus poderes, pero siguen siendo los mismo Natsu y Happy de siempre, no les pasará algo tan fácil.-dijo Erza.- Bueno, nosotras seguimos a irnos, cuídense y cuiden a Lucy.- dijo Erza. Charle asintió y siguió a Levy y a los demás hacia la terraza, Erza y las demás salieron de palacio e hicieron su camino a la ciudad.

-¡Vuelve aquí rata callejera!, ¡guardias!

Gritó un vendedor que había sido victima de la rata callejera(o sea ladrón de la calle) mas grande de Agrabah, exacto, Aladdin, o mas bien Natsu. Natsu y Happy habían robado pan para acompañar el resto de la comida que habían robado y escondido, y ahora estaban escapando de los guardias que los seguían.

-Natsu, esto es muy divertido.- dijo Happy, quién estaba colgado del hombro de Natsu, este le sonrió.

-¡Si Happy!, ¡adoro ser el héroe de la historia!- dijo Natsu con una sonrisa de pura felicidad.

-¿Cómo escaparemos de estos guardias?, esta vez nos persiguen muchos.

-Tu déjamelo a mí, tengo un plan, tu solo no te sueles, ¿está bien?

-¡Aye Sir!- dijo Happy sujetándose más fuerte mientras Natsu aumentaba la velocidad de sus piernas.

Natsu era perseguido por mas guardias que antes, esta mañana solo fueron como 2 pero ahora lo perseguían casi 10. Natsu ya había ingeniado un plan el cual empezó a efectuar desde que aumentó la velocidad. Natsu mientras corría, pasó por unas escaleras y las empezó a subir lo mas rápido que pudo, pero aún así, los guardias los estaban alcanzando.

-Natsu rápido, tienes que saltar y tomar la ventaja.- dijo Happy, en ese momento Natsu se detuvo un momento a pensar.

-No se por qué, pero siento que esa frase quedaría muy bien en una canción.

-¡Natsu!, ¡no es hora de pensar en música!, ¡nos alcanzan!- gritó Happy en su oreja para que reaccionara.

Natsu subió las escaleras lo más rápido que pudo hasta llegar a una ventana y se lanzó rápidamente dentro ella. Ahí tomó una manta y se paró junto a otra ventana y estaba como esperando por algo.

-¡Natsu!, ¿qué haces?, ¡ahí vienen!, ¡nos cortarán las manos!- gritó Happy mientras temblaba de miedo.

-Solo espera…¡Ya!- dijo Natsu.

Al momento en que Natsu gritó el "Ya", de un salto salió por la ventana. Happy gritó y se sujetó lo más que pudo a Natsu y este abrió la sábana usándola como paracaídas. Los guardias no se detuvieron a tiempo y cayeron por la ventana y para mas mala suerte lo que amortiguó su caída fueron kilos de estiércol de vaca. Natsu y Happy no pudieron contener la risa al ver esa escena. Natsu aterrizó detrás de un muro donde tenían el resto de su comida escondida.

-Natsu, ¿cómo ideaste ese plan?- preguntó Happy mientras bajaba del hombro de Natsu y se dirigía a donde estaba escondida el resto de su comida.

-Ser ladrón es divertido pero difícil.- dijo Natsu mientras se sentaba en el suelo.- Ahora que no tengo magia ni fuerza tengo que idear como escapar de los guardias o si no nos cortarán las manos.

-Si pero… nos…salimos…con…la…nuestra.- dijo Happy con dificultad mientras halaba el saco lleno de comida hasta donde estaba Natsu y cuando llegó hasta él se recostó en el suelo a respirar. Natsu abrió la bolsa dejando toda la comida al aire.

-¡Yosh!, ya tenemos carne, pescado, agua, verduras y pan.- dijo Natsu feliz.

-¡A comer!.- dijeron los dos felices al mismo tiempo y empezaron a comer muy rápido como siempre lo hacen.

Mientras disfrutaban de su comida Natsu notó algo en enfrente de ellos, habían una niña y un niño, tal vez hermanos, buscando al parecer comida en la basura. Natsu los miró con una cara de tristeza, se levantó del suelo y se dirigió a donde estaban los niños. Happy lo miró confundido.

-Natsu, ¿a dónde vas?- le preguntó Happy mientras tenía un pescado en la boca. Natsu siguió caminando hasta llegar a los niños, los pequeños miraron a Natsu detenidamente.

-Oigan… nosotros tenemos mucha comida, si quieren pueden comer con nosotros.- les dijo Natsu amablemente a los pequeños, ellos tenían miedo así que se alejaron de Natsu un poco.- No se preocupen, de verdad, pueden comer con nosotros, vamos.- les dijo Natsu esta vez con una sonrisa. Los niños le sonrieron igual y caminaron rápido a donde estaba la comida, se sentaron junto a Happy empezaron a comer con cuidado, Natsu sonrió y se dirigió a comer también. Happy miró de reojo al pequeño niño y luego miró a Natsu.

-Natsu, me he dado cuenta de algo

-¿Hu?, ¿de qué Happy?

-Todos usan ese sombrero menos tu.- dijo Happy señalando el sombrero del niño.

-¿Eh?, ¿ese ridículo sombrero?, lo tiré, ¿no lo recuerdas?- dijo Natsu con comida en la boca

-Lo se, por suerte lo recogí del suelo y lo guarde sin que me vieras.- dijo Happy mientras al instante sacaba el sombrero de alguna parte.

-¿Eh?, ¿dónde guardaste eso?- preguntó Natsu muy sorprendido.

-Eso no importa, no podemos sobresalir Natsu, todos hasta yo usan el sombrero pero tu no, ponte el sombrero.

-No.- dijo Natsu con una cara de niño y cruzando los brazos.

-Ponte el sombrero.

-No.

-Ponte el sombrero.

-¡No!

-¡Que te pongas el sombrero!

-¡Que no me pondré ese estúpido som…!, ¡Wah!- Natsu no pudo terminar la frase ya que Happy se lanzó sobre él y empezó a tratar de ponerle el sombrero a la fuerza mientras Natsu se resistía. Cansado de todo esto Natsu se rindió.- ¡Ya está bien!, me pondré el estúpido sombrero.- dijo él para luego colocarse el sombrero y ponerse la bufanda en el cuello.

Él estaba molesto, pero al ver que los niños estaban riendo al ver su reacción, la rabia se le fue y sonrió. Los tres pasaron un rato comiendo tranquilamente hasta que oyeron un ruido que venía de la parte de atrás del muro. Los niños curiosos corrieron hacia el otro lado a ver que era lo que sucedía.

-¡Hey!, esperen.- dijo Natsu para luego junto a Happy seguirlos.

Al llegar al otro lado del muro, Natsu y Happy buscaron a los niños con la vista, pero no los vieron, solo vieron una enorme cantidad de persona que tapaban la vista de la calle. Natsu con Happy en el hombro, se hizo paso entre la multitud hasta la calle y vio el por qué de tanto alboroto: había un hombre montado a caballo. El hombre se veía muy raro a los ojos de Natsu, llevaba ropas rosas, holgadas y un sombrero muy grande, además de que llevaba muchas cosas de oro y su caballo incluso también, además de que tenía un bigote muy gracioso.

-Va camino al palacio, supongo.

-De seguro es otro pretendiente para la princesa.- dijeron dos señores a los que Natsu, sin intención, escuchó hablar

-Natsu, ese tipo se ve muy raro.- dijo

-Si, pero al parecer por lo que dice la gente debe de ser una persona muy importante.- dijo Natsu. Natsu estaba por salir de ahí hasta que vio a los pequeños niños.- Ha, mira Happy, ahí están los..- Natsu no terminó su frase ya que vio como el niño más pequeño corrió hacia la calle y la niña mayor fue tras el. Que el pequeño se dirigiera a la calle, hizo que el caballo del señor parara bruscamente, el hombre estaba enojado.

-¡Fuera de mi camino!- dijo este mientras sacaba un látigo.- ¡Niños sucios!- el hombre estaba a punto de golpear a los niños, pero Natsu se interpuso entre él y los niños, y con su brazo detuvo el golpe del látigo y se lo quitó. Natsu estaba molesto.

-¡Oi!, ¡¿quién te crees para pegarle a unos niños?!, ¡se supone que los ricos tienen modales!- dijo Natsu molesto para luego arrojarle el látigo a la cara.

-¡Yo te voy a enseñar modales!-dijo el hombre cruzando al lado de Natsu haciendo que su caballo lo tirara al lodo. La gente se estaba riendo de Natsu, ahora si estaba molesto.

-¡Ven aquí y pelea viejo de bigote ridículo!- le gritó Natsu molesto. El hombre lo volteó a ver indignado mientras la gente se sorprendía a lo que Natsu dijo.

-Eres una rata miserable.- empezó a decir el hombre con una cara de indiferencia.- Naciste miserable y te vas a morir miserable, y solo tus pulgas te lloraran.- dijo el hombre al momento en que pasó la puerta del palacio. Natsu se levantó tras él lo más rápido que pudo, pero ya habían cerrado las puertas. Natsu molesto empezó a patearlas y a golpearlas lo más fuerte que podía.

-¡¿A quien llamas rata miserable?!, ¡ven aquí y pelea!

-Natsu ya cálmate.- le dijo Happy a Natsu.- Recuerda que no tienes tus poderes y él es una persona importante, no nos podemos meter en problemas.- Natsu decepcionado de si mismo por no poder hacer nada, se separó de las puertas y soltó un suspiro.

-Vamonos a casa Happy, ya fue suficiente por hoy.- dijo Natsu para luego darse la vuelta e irse caminando. Happy lo siguió triste de cómo su compañero lamenta sentirse inútil por primera vez en su vida.


	5. Salida del palacio

En el castillo de Agrabah todos los que acompañaban a Lucy se les dio la orden de dejarla a solas con su pretendiente: el príncipe Ahmed. Todos estaban cerca del portón a la terraza esperando a que Lucy terminara de hablar con el príncipe. Mientras, el Sultán se encontraba cerca de ellos rezándole a Alá para que todo saliera bien.

-¿Cómo crees que le esté yendo a Lucy?-le preguntó Lyra a Levy

-El libro no especifica lo que pasa ahí dentro, solo lo que hace que el príncipe se vaya.

-¿Cómo pasará?- preguntó Gajeel

-No te preocupes, Loke sabe que hacer.

-¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó Charle. Levy le iba a responder pero, antes de que pudiera hablar, un príncipe muy enojado salió de la terraza abriendo las puertas fuertemente.

-¡Nunca me habían insultado así!-dijo el príncipe muy enfadado e indignado. El Sultán fue tras el para detenerlo.

-A eso- dijo Levy.

-Ahmed, no os vais tan pronto- el Sultán paró de caminar al darse cuenta de que algo faltaba en el pantalón de Ahmed.- ¿O sí?

-¡Pobre del que se case con ella!- dijo indignado para luego azotar la puerta. Todos controlaron su risa por el hueco en el pantalón del príncipe.

-¡Oh Jazmín!- dijo el Sultán molesto para luego dirigirse a la terraza.

-¿Crees que ahora nos dejen ver lo que pasa?-preguntó Gajeel.

-No debemos, es una falta de respeto y como fieles sirvientes debemos..

Empezó a decir Virgo, pero la verdad era que nadie la escuchó y ya estaban mirando por la ventana. No podían oír lo que estaban diciendo, pero si notaban que el Sultán estaba enojado pero mas que eso parecía preocupado por Lucy, mientras que ella solo estaba enojada e irritada, no se le veía para nada feliz. Por lo que vieron, al parecer Lucy le dijo al señor algo que lo irritó, porque luego se dirigió a Loke y le dijo algo fuertemente que pudo llegar a los demás.

-¡Ojalá y tu nunca tengas hijas!- le dijo el Sultán a Loke. Él lo miró con cara de confusión. Los chicos se separaron del portón cuando el Sultán se acercó a el para luego salir irritado. Ellos en seguida fueron con Lucy quien estaba sentada en la fuente con una cara de irritación.

-Lu-chan, ¿todo está bien?- le preguntó Levy. A Lucy se le veía muy enojada.

-Ese estúpido príncipe, estuvo solo hablando y hablando de lo rico que era y luego me dijo que debía aprender a escucharlo si quería ser una buena esposa, por suerte Loke lo mordió antes de que llegara siquiera a tocarme.- dijo molesta.

-Rajá, Jazmín- dijo Loke.

-¡Para con eso!- dijo Lucy irritada.

-Princesa, ¿se encuentra bien?- dijo Virgo preocupada sentándose a su lado.

-Si, es solo que no me gustó para nada esto, me ven como un pedazo de carne que viene con un reino, le dije muchas cosas malas al pobre del Sultán, y él en verdad se preocupa por mi, tiene miedo de que cuando el se vaya no haya nadie con quien yo pueda tener compañía y hacerme feliz, le dije que estaba harta y que ya no quería ser una princesa, espero no haberlo herido mucho.- dijo Lucy triste mirando al suelo estando a punto de llorar.

-Lucy-sama, ¿se encuentra bien?- preguntó Crux preocupado al ver la reacción de Lucy, la verdad era que todos se sorprendieron al ver su reacción. Ella inmediatamente cambió a una sonrisa.

-Si estoy bien, no se preocupen.- dijo sonriendo.

-Ese príncipe se veía muy ridículo con el hueco en el pantalón.- dijo Gajeel.

-en verdad- dijo Levy riendo.

-¿Verdad que sí?, se lo merecía la verdad, no siento nada de pena por él, estoy feliz por lo que hizo Loke.

-Rajá.

-¡Qué ya para con eso!

Todos estaban riendo y hablando sobre le momento de la humillación de Ahmed con mucha alegría. Siguieron conversando todos juntos muy animadamente, pero Lilly no estaba pendiente a la conversación, ya que vio una figura sospechosa dentro del palacio. Lilly vio que no era el único que se había dado cuenta de esto, ya que Plue estaba mirando hacia el interior del palacio preocupado también.

-¿Viste lo mismo que yo?- le preguntó Lilly a Plue, el cual le respondió asintiendo dos veces.- será mejor que vayamos a revisar.

Sin que nadie lo notara, Plue y Lilly salieron de la terraza y entraron al palacio. Siguieron caminando hasta que Lilly vio a Sultán y se detuvo.

-Espera.- le susurró Lilly a Plue para que se detuviera.

-No se de donde habrá sacado esa forma de ser, su madre nunca fue tan exigente

Dijo el Sultán angustiado mientras estaba con sus juguetes. Lilly y Plue estaban escondidos detrás de la esquina de la pared mientras asomaban cuidadosamente sus cabezas. En ese momento, un hombre alto, de apariencia sospechosa, apareció ante la vista del Sultán asustándolo, pero luego de ver quien era este le sonrió. Lilly y Plue retrocedieron un poco para que no los vieran

-Ah Jafar, mi más fiel consejero, no sabes como necesito de tu sabiduría.

El llamado Jafar era alto con una barba retorcida y un bigote que se unía a ella. Llevaba un gorro parecido al de los guardias, solo que este era negro con rojo al igual que su traje que le llegaba hasta los pies junto con una capa negra en el exterior y roja en el interior con hombreras puntiagudas. Algo más, es que en el hombro de Jafar se posaba un loro rojo que, para tanto Lilly y Plue, no les parecía normal. Lo que más llamó la atención de Lilly y Plue era un bastó dorado con forma de serpiente que este llevaba consigo.

-¿Sientes eso también Plue?- este asintió al escuchar a Lilly.- Ese bastón contiene magia.

-Yo vivo para serviros mi señor.- dijo Jafar haciendo una reverencia. El Sultán no notó nada raro, pero para Lilly y Plue sus palabras se oían sospechosas y falsas.

-Eso de los pretendientes, Jazmín se niega y se niega a escoger marido, estoy volviéndome loco.

-¡Arg!, ¡loco!- dijo el loro rojo. El Sultán al oírlo dejó su angustia y sonrió.

-Ah Loro, toma tu galleta.- dijo el Sultán y luego metió a la fuerza la galleta en la boca del loro. Tanto a Lilly como a Plue les pareció gracioso, pero también a Jafar ya que este rió, aunque con un poco de falsedad según el criterio de ellos dos.

-Su majestad sabe como tratar a los animales tontos.- dijo Jafar y el loro de inmediato lo miró enojado. Lilly y Plue notaron que su reacción no es la de un loro corriente. Jafar dejó de reír y se dirigió a su majestad.-Bien, tal vez yo pueda hallar una solución a este inquietante problema.

-Si si, yo se que tu hallarás la solución.

-Pero, creo que necesitaré usar el diamante místico azul- dijo Jafar tomando el dedo meñique del Sultán donde se encontraba un pequeño anillo con un diamante de color azul. El Sultán vio su anillo triste.

-¿Eh…mi anillo?, pero ha estado en mi familia por años.

-Tenemos que encontrar un pretendiente para la princesa- dijo Jafar con una sonrisa para luego acercar su bastón a la cara del Sultán.- no os preocupéis.- los ojos de la serpiente se volvieron rojos mientras hacían contacto visual con los del Sultán.- todo va a salir bien.

-Todo va a salir bien…- repitió el Sultán, pero Lilly y Plue notaron en seguida que algo no iba bien con su majestad, su forma de hablar se tornó muy extraña.

-El diamante- dijo Jafar.

-Si…Jafar…tendrás…todo lo que necesites.- dijo el Sultán quitándose el anillo y entregándoselo a Jafar. Este tomó el anillo en seguida.

-Bien mi señor, ahora seguid con vuestros juguetes.- dijo sonriendo.

-Si…eso sería…muy bueno.- dijo el Sultán sonriendo, aunque aún en un especie de trance. Jafar empezó a irse pero, sin que se diera cuenta, Lilly y Plue lo siguieron. Cuando estaban lejos de la vista del Sultán, Lilly y Plue se sorprendieron al ver que el loro rojo escupía con asco.

-¡Yo ya no soportó más!, ¡si vuelve a darme otra de esas horrendas y empalagosas galletas lo voy a hacer jalea!- dijo el loro molesto.

-¡¿Pum Pum?!- preguntó Plue sorprendido.

-Shh, nos pueden oír.- le dijo Lilly a Plue. En ese momento, Jafar tiró de la cuerda de una lámpara en el techo abriendo así lo que parecía un pasadizo secreto. Lilly empezó a correr detrás de ellos seguido por Plue, logrando entrar antes de que cerraran la puerta.

-Cálmate Jago, pronto el sultán seré yo y no ese anciano papanatas.- dijo Jafar sonriendo mientras subía las escaleras y guardaba el anillo en su traje.

-Y entonces yo voy a retacarle la boca a ese anciano con esas galletas.- dijo Jago para luego Jafar azotar con fuerza la puerta al final de las escaleras. Lilly y Plue se miraron el uno al otro.

-Tenemos que avisarle a Levy pronto- dijo Lilly a lo que Plue le respondía asintiendo con la cabeza y corrieron para salir y dirigirse donde se encontraban los demás.

Mientras, Lucy se encontraba en su alcoba cepillándose el cabello. Miraba el espejo y muchos pensamientos pasaban por su cabeza mientras veía su reflejo con angustia.

-¿Pasa algo princesa?

-No es nada Virgo, solo veo mi cabello diferente, creo que tiene más volumen ahora

-Su cabello sigue de hermoso como siempre

Lucy no respondió, la verdad no tenía ganas de nada, tenía demasiadas cosas en la cabeza como para pensar en cosas como en su cabello, joyas o ropa. Lucy había ordenado que todos sus espíritus celestiales con excepción de Lyra y los que vivían fuera del palacio, los movieran a su habitación. Aquarius junto con Cáncer en una pecera, escorpio en una pecera pero con arena en vez de agua, Pixys en una jaula, Crux en una mesa y, como siempre, Loke o más bien Rajá junto con ella y siempre acompañándola. Que ellos estén junto con ella la mantenía un poco más calmada sobre esta situación. En eso, Levy entró a la alcoba de Lucy junto con Charle. Ella las miró con una sonrisa.

-¿Cómo te sientes… Jazmín?

-Bien, gracias por preguntar Levy-chan- dijo Lucy. En eso Loke se levantó del suelo para poner la cabeza en su regazo y, por alguna razón eso la calmó un poco y la hizo sonreír y le acaricio su cabeza.-¿por qué me llamas Jazmín.

-Creo que lo mejor es llamarte por tu nombre de aquí para que no te confunda.-dijo Levy con una sonrisa-Se que quieres estar sola, pero vine porque tengo que hablar contigo.

-¿Pasó algo?

-La verdad no, solo quería pedirte si podías abandonar el castillo antes del amanecer, es muy importante.

-¿Q-qué tengo que hacer?- dijo preguntó con algo de miedo.

-Solo camina hacia delante, Sagitario, Aries, Capricornio y Tauro se ofrecieron a llevarte hasta la salida, y Charle irá contigo- explicó Levy. Lucy miró a Charle.

-¿Estas segura de esto?

-No puedes ir sola, y sería mejor si alguien que leyó la historia te acompañase- dijo Charle.

-Gracias- dijo con una sonrisa.- Levy-chan.

-¿Si?

-¿No notas algo….diferente en mi cabello?

-¿Cómo que?

-No se, tal vez esté equivocada, pero…creo que tiene más volumen que antes- dijo Lucy mientras se tocaba el cabello. Levy lo miró de reojo.

-Ahora que lo dices, creo que sí cambió un poco, pero no te preocupes, seguro no es nada, tu soló concéntrate en descansar para que todo salga bien mañana- dijo Levy y posó a Crux en una de las mesas de Lucy.

-Le voy a conseguir ropa que se ajuste al mundo de afuera princesa, no se preocupe, pasará desapercibida.

-Gracias Virgo- dijo con una sonrisa.-Por cierto Levy-chan.- dijo Lucy captando la atención de Levy.- ¿por qué tengo que salir del palacio?, ¿pasará algo malo?.- preguntó preocupada. Levy le sonrió de inmediato.

-Todo lo contrario, solo te necesitamos para que revises los alrededores, eres un personaje importante, tu eres la que tiene más posibilidades entre todos de encontrar a alguno de nuestros amigos.- mintió Levy, ya que no le podía decir que en realidad la enviaban a su predestinado encuentro con el héroe de la historia. Lucy le sonrió.

-Creo que tienes razón.

-Tengo que seguir registrando los alrededores, ¿me podría llevar a Crux?

-Seguro, ¿por qué?- preguntó Lucy.

-Como es un libro vacío lo estoy usando para tomar apuntes de la historia, tratando de recordar cosas y ver que encaja para identificar lo que pasará luego- mintió Levy y luego hizo una pequeña reverencia. Lucy le sonrió.

-Levy-chan no tienes que ser tan formal conmigo, sigo siendo Lucy.

-Mas o menos Lu-chan, ahora además de ser Lucy eres mi princesa. Si me disculpa ahora me iré.- dijo Levy tomando a Crux para luego irse.

Lucy solo se tiró a la cama para dormir después de oír las palabras de Levy. No le agradaba mucho el hecho de volver a ser tratada como una princesa después de tanto tiempo. Levy caminaba con Crux en las manos dirigiéndose a la terraza donde se encontraban los otros, pero en eso, divisó a Plue y a Lilly corriendo hacia ella.

-¿Plue?, ¿Lilly?, ¿qué sucedió?

-Un hombre, un hombre alto de ropas negras y un bastón de serpiente.

-¿Eh?- dijo Levy sin entender.

-Hay un hombre, creo que es el consejero de su majestad, él lo hipnotizó con su bastón de serpiente para que le diera su anillo, y luego él dijo algo sobre que pronto él sería el sultán.- dijo Lilly y Plue asintió para mostrar que coincidía con él. Levy lo pensó bien y una cara de miedo la invadió, ya recordaba quien era.

-Se quién es, él es el villano de la historia.- dijo Levy- es peligroso y cruel, deben tener cuidado, pudo haberlos descubierto.

-Pero él trama algo, algo en contra del Sultán y lo más probable que en contra de Lucy también.- dijo Lilly. Levy los miró y pensó en la posibilidad de que esto les de alguna ventaja.

-Lilly, Plue, necesito que busquen algo más de ayuda y lo vigilen, avísenme todo lo que vean que haga ver que peligra la vida de Natsu, Lucy o cualquier otro, ¿si?- dijo Levy a lo que Plue y Lilly respondieron asintiendo con la cabeza.- bien, ahora vayan, cuidado y Lucy no se puede enterar de esto.- Lilly y Plue asintieron de nuevo y corrieron de vuelta. Levy tenía una cara de angustia.

-Por favor, que todo salga bien.

Natsu, ¿estas bien?-preguntó Happy mirando a su amigo.

Después del encuentro con el hombre montado a caballo, Natsu ha estado muy callado, durante todo el camino no dijo ni una sola palabra y se quedo mirando al suelo con una cara de frustración. Ya era casi de noche y desde la vista de su lugar secreto se podía ver el enorme sol ocultándose detrás del palacio cada vez más. Natsu al escuchar a Happy volteó para verlo, Happy estaba preocupado, ya que la cara de Natsu mostraba que seguía como antes, estaba triste y apagado y decepcionado.

-Si, estoy bien Happy- dijo Natsu mirándolo algo deprimido.- es solo que….-empezó a decir Natsu, Happy lo miraba atentamente.- ¡Ese estúpido viejo de bigote ridículo!, ¡por él todo el pueblo se rió de mi!, ¡¿por qué no se acercó y me dejó patearle el trasero?!- dijo Natsu cambiando a una cara de enojo mientras pateaba la pared enojado. Happy suspiro al ver que su compañero estaba del mismo humor que siempre.

-Pero Natsu, si él escapó como cobarde entonces tu le ganaste- dijo Happy. Natsu dejo de patear la pared, pensó un momento y empezó a reírse muy alegremente.

-¡Tienes razón!- dijo Natsu para luego subir sus puños al aire- ¡Yo gané!- dijo mientras reía. Happy lo miró feliz y luego bostezó; estaba cansado. Natsu se acercó a él y lo acomodó en los cojines.- Descansa amigo, mañana será otro día duro.

Natsu sonrió al ver a su amigo dormir pacíficamente. Pero la verdad era que, aunque pareciera que se estaba divirtiendo en este nuevo mundo, estaba muy preocupado por alguien en específico. Natsu caminó hacia las escaleras y dirigió una mirada triste al palacio y al resto de la ciudad.

-Lucy, por favor mantente a salvo, te encontraré pronto.

Ya pasada la noche en el palacio, casi era hora del amanecer y todos se reunieron para ayudar a Lucy a salir, juntos se estaban dirigiendo a la alcoba de ella para así ayudarla y despedirse. Levy abrió la puerta sigilosamente y encendió la luz. Lucy se encontraba durmiendo cubierta de pies a cabeza con los

-Eh, ¿por qué tanta luz?- dijo Aquarius despertando de su sueño.

-¿Jazmín?

-¿Princesa?, debe levantarse, es hora- dijo Virgo mientras la movía para despertarla. Lucy se descubrió de las sábanas, se sentó y bostezó.

-¿Ya es hora?- dijo adormilada mientras se rascaba los ojos. Cuando ya los tenía en su lugar vio que sus amigos la estaban viendo boquiabiertos.-¿qué?

-J-Jazmín, tu cabello- dijo Loke titubeando.

-¿Qué?, ¿qué tiene?- dijo mientras se levantaba, ahí Lucy notó lo que estaba pasando, ya su cabello no era rubio, sino que se volvió negro. Estaba a punto de gritar, pero Virgo le tapo la boca antes de que lo pudiera hacer.

-Princesa, no es correcto gritar cuando todos están dormidos, en especial cuando usted es la líder, vendrán de inmediato cuando la oigan.

-Jazmín, se que no entiendes lo que pasó, nosotros tampoco, pero no tenemos tiempo, hay que irnos, necesitas vestirte, así que cálmate y vístete, ¿si?- dijo Levy. Lucy, ya más calmada, asintió con la cabeza aún con la mano de Virgo sobre su boca.

Aunque Lucy estaba confundida por lo de su cabello aún tenía su objetivo claro, así que lo dejó pasar y se vistió con ayuda de Virgo. Ella lo que terminó llevando era su ropa de siempre para el castillo debajo de una túnica marrón junto con una tela para cubrir su cabeza. Junto a los demás, se dirigió a la terraza para así salir del castillo, estaba nerviosa, pero ansiosa, estaba impaciente por ver al resto de sus amigos estaba preocupada por ellos.

-Bien Jazmín, es aquí, recuerda, tienes que volver al anochecer, no te preocupes por el Sultán, nosotros te cubriremos- dijo Levy, luego sacó una bolsita llena de monedas de oro y se la entregó.-con esto tu y Charle pondrán comer- Lucy asintió y miró a sus amigos.

-Gracias por todo, estaré bien, ustedes cuídense, ¿si?- dijo Lucy. Luego, ella se agachó y estiró sus brazos- ven Charle.- ella miró a Lucy y fue a sus brazos donde Lucy la recogió suavemente y la colocó en su hombro.- bien, ya nos tenemos que ir.

-Cuídate conejita, no he salido del palacio aún, pero los otros guardias siempre están rumoreando sobre las horribles cosas que pasan en la cuidad.- le dijo Gajeel a Lucy. Ella le sonrió.

-Gracias, pero prometo llegar sana y salva, y buscaré noticias sobre nuestros amigos, haré lo mejor que pueda.- dijo Lucy con una sonrisa. Ella empezó a escalar un árbol para cruzar el muro. Loke la ayudó a subir y así ella junto a Charle pudieron cruzar hacia el otro lado.

-Adiós.- le dijo Lucy a sus amigos antes de cruzar el muro por completo. Ya en el suelo se encontró con las miradas de sus ahora animales espíritus celestiales que traían con ellos una cara de preocupación y tristeza.- estaré bien, lo prometo.- dijo Lucy para calmarlos. Estos se miraron unos a otros y no tuvieron más opción que llevarla hasta la salida dejándola al margen de un mundo cruel, nadie podía ocultar la preocupación que tenían por Lucy.

Natsu y Happy despertaron a unas dos horas del sol haber salido. Natsu despertó después de Happy, pero al hacerlo notó que su gato amigo lo estaba mirando de una manera muy extraña.

-¿Eh?, ¿qué pasa Happy?

-T-tu cabello- dijo Happy titubeando.

-¿Eh?- dijo Natsu sin entender aún. Happy recogió el pedazo de espejo del suelo y se lo dio a Natsu, este abrió los ojos como platos y no pudo evitar soltar un grito.- ¡Mi cabello!, ¡¿qué le pasó?!, ¡ya no es puntiagudo!

-N-no se, te lo juro.

-Bueno, no puedo estar pensando en esas cosas- dijo Natsu para después levantarse.- tenemos que vernos con Erza y las demás, vamos

-Pero tengo hambre.

-Si, yo también, pero estoy seguro de que esta vez si nos darán de su comida.

Natsu tomó a Happy por la fuerza para salir corriendo de su escondite. Tardaron un rato en llegar pero lo consiguieron y evitando los problemas con los guardias. Las chicas estaban ahí con bolsas llenas de cosas y vestidas de una forma que las cubría completas. Las chicas lo miraron por un momento, pero no pudieron contener la risa por más tiempo, Natsu estaba enojado.

-¡Cállense!

-E-es que te ves gracioso, Natsu-san- dijo Juvia riendo. Él solo lo miró mal.

-Bueno, ya basta de risas.- dijo Erza y luego le entrego a Natsu una canasta llena de fruta, carne y pescado. Happy y él felices empezaron a comer.

-¡Gracias!

-Hiciste un buen trabajo ayer al parecer, tus manos siguen en su lugar.

-Si, fue muy divertido.

-Natsu- dijo Mirajane, él la volteó a ver.- necesitas hacer algo hoy.

-¿Eh?, ¿qué?- Mirajane se acercó a él y apunto un puesto de fruta

-¿Ves ese puesto de fruta que hay ahí?- Natsu asintió junto con Happy.- debes quedarte ahí todo el día.

-¿Eh?, ¿por qué?, me va a dar hambre

-Pero tenemos el presentimiento de que alguien importante va a pasar por ahí.

-¿Quién?, ¡¿el hombre bigotudo?!, porque tengo ganas de golpearlo.

-No, creo que podría ser uno de nuestros amigos- Natsu al oír a Mirajane sólo se le pudo venir a la mente Lucy.

-Esta bien, lo haré.- dijo Natsu para luego mirarlas de reojo.- ¿a donde van?, ¿y por qué visten así?

-Tenemos una oferta de trabajo, nos iremos, pero no se preocupe Natsu-san, no abandonaremos el reino, solo nos mudaremos al palacio.

-¿Pero cómo me comunicare con ustedes entonces?

-Cuando sea el momento, por lo pronto, tu has lo que Mira te dijo- dijo Erza, Natsu no tuvo otra opción más asentir y dirigirse hacia fuera de la ventana para ir al puesto de fruta. Happy iba a seguirlo pero fue detenido por Mirajane.

-Happy te queríamos contar algo, pero ya no hay tiempo, así que solo te diré que las personas que vienen son Lucy y Charle.

-¡¿Eh?!, ¡¿Charle?!- dijo Happy sorprendido.

-Shh, Natsu no puede saberlo, ¿está bien?, no puedes decírselo.

-¿Por qué?

-Ya no hay tiempo, solo no se lo digas, todas las preguntas que quieras tendrás que hacérselas a Charle, ¿bien?- dijo Mirajane, Happy asintió.- bien, ahora ve con Natsu- él obedeció y fue con su amigo hacia el puesto de fruta.

-¿Deberíamos irnos ya?- preguntó Erza.

-No lo se, si los demás hicieron su parte Lucy debe de estar cerca, y me gustaría ver que Lucy está bien.

-Ya está aquí- dijo Juvia quien estaba asomada por la ventana. Erza y Mirajane se dirigieron a la ventana para ver.- Allá esta, esa es Lucy-san- dijo Juvia señalando con su dedo a una mujer en ropas marrones.

-¿Estas segura?

-Segura Mira-san, Juvia siempre reconoce el rostro de sus rivales de amor.

-Si, es Lucy, y va con Charle en el hombro, ya están cerca- dijo Erza.

Lucy y Charle habían caminado unas pocas horas hasta llegar al bazar del pueblo, todo esto era fascinante para ellas, aunque la mente de Lucy seguían tratando de averiguar el por qué su cabello pasó de ser rubio a negro, algo muy extraño estaba pasando y eso la preocupaba.

-Lucy, ¿pasa algo?

-No, estoy bien, es solo que….esto es muy diferente.

-Si lo se, pero hay que concentrarnos en nuestra misión.- dijo Charle a lo que Lucy le asintió y siguió caminando.

Mientras, Natsu estaba mirando por todos los lados tratando de encontrar algo, a alguien, pero no veía nada. Mientras, Happy solo estaba concentrando en su comida.

-Deberías ayudarme.

-No puedo, ahora estoy comiendo.

-Debemos encontrar a los demás.

-Si si.- dijo Happy de mala gana y se puso a ver junto con Natsu. Él no tenía ganas de nada, pero en ese momento divisó a alguien muy familiar para él- ¡Charle!

-¿Eh?- Happy subió a la cabeza de Natsu y señaló hacia el frente.

-¡Ahí!, se esta acercando, y va con alguien, ¡creo que es Lucy!

-¡¿De verdad?!- Natsu se emocionó fijó su cabeza al frente, y si, pudo divisar a Charle- ¡Si es ella!, ¡Hey Char…

Natsu empezó a llamar a Charle, pero al ellas acercarse mas pudo ver que quién la acompañaba era Lucy, se veía diferente, pero estaba seguro de que era ella, y en ese momento, inexplicablemente, al ver con más claridad el rostro de ella algo se movió dentro de él. Había perdido varias veces a Lucy y la había encontrado después, pero esta era la primera vez que sentía algo como esto. Una sonrisa se formó en el rostro de Natsu mientras veía a Lucy.

-Wau…

-Natsu, ¿estas bien?- preguntó Happy. Natsu no lo oyó y solo se puso en una posición más cómoda para seguir viendo a Lucy. Happy movía su mano frente sus ojos pero aún así Natsu no reaccionaba. Las chicas miraban desde arriba la tierna escena.

-Aw- dijo Mirajane feliz. Juvia y Erza sonrieron al ver la tierna reacción de Natsu. Mientras, Lucy y Charle seguían caminando sin darse cuenta de que las estaban mirando.

-¿Ves alguna cara conocida?- preguntó Lucy.

-Aún no- dijo Charle. Lucy suspiró, estaba cansada y tenía hambre.

-¿Y si comemos algo?, hemos estado caminando por horas

Dijo Lucy caminado hacia un puesto de manzanas que estaba junto al puesto de fruta donde se encontraban Natsu y Happy, quien aún no reaccionaba de su trance. Al acercarse, Lucy vio a un niño que tenía hambre y estaba tratando de conseguir una manzana, Lucy se acercó a él y le sonrió.

-¿Tienes hambre?- él pequeño no respondió, solo miró hacia abajo, pero Lucy le sonrió y le dio una de las manzanas del puesto. Este le sonrió en señal de gratitud, pero luego de la nada se escapó asustado. Lucy sin entender que pasó miró hacia atrás y ahí estaba un señor grande y gordo mirándola de mala manera.

-Mas vale que tengas con que pagar eso- dijo el señor algo enojado.

-Ah, si, no se preocupe- dijo Lucy buscando el dinero que le habían dado sus amigos, pero no lo encontraba por ningún sitio.

-¿Qué pasa Lucy?

-No encuentro el dinero, creo que lo perdí- dijo preocupada. En eso el hombre tomó fuertemente a Lucy de la muñeca.

-Nadie roba comida de mi puesto.

-Lo siento señor, es que no tengo dinero- el hombre la movió fuerte hacia el otro lado.

-Ladrona.

-Espere, si me acompaña al palacio allí puedo pagarle- dijo Lucy algo asustada trato de separase de él pero la volvió este en seguida la tomó de nuevo y puso su mano sobre la mesa.

-¿Qué acaso no conoces el castigo por hurto?- dijo él enfadado mientras sacaba una espada. Lucy estaba aterrorizada.

-¡No!- gritó Charle desesperada.

El hombre estaba a punto de cortarle la mano a Lucy, pero antes de que pudiera, una vasija se rompió en su cabeza noqueándolo. Lucy se echo para atrás y respiró agitada. En eso, alguien saltó desde arriba y calló en frente del hombre.

-Cortar las manos por una manzana, en verdad que este lugar está mal.

-¿D-disculpa?- dijo Lucy. En ese momento, la persona se volteó a ver a Lucy dejando ver quien era. Una gran felicidad invadió a Lucy al ver que su salvador era su amigo Natsu, y que lo más importante de todo, él estaba bien- ¡Natsu eres tu!, ¡y Happy también!- dijo feliz al ver a Happy igual.

-Tenemos que huir.

-¿Eh?- así confundida y sin entender nada, Natsu empezó a correr mientras se la llevaba tomándola de la muñeca y así escapar de ese lugar.


	6. Realidad

-Con todo respeto…su majestad… ¿no podríamos esperar una tormenta de verdad?- decía Jago cansado mientras corría en la maquina.

Lilly había seguido el consejo de Levy y le pidieron ayuda a los únicos que podían entrar al escondite de Jafar sin que los notaran: Cáncer y Escorpio. Con sus nuevos cuerpos, pasaron por debajo del muro y mientras Cáncer se ocultaba entre uno objetos, Escorpio trepó por la pared y se quedó ahí para tener una vista amplia de lo que estaba sucediendo.

El loro Jago corría en unos engranajes para así poder darle energía a lo que parecía una bola de cristal gigante, donde en su interior se estaba formando una tormenta eléctrica.

-Ahorra aire, más rápido- dijo Jafar mientas colocaba el anillo entre dos estatuas pequeñas que lo sostenían.

-¡Si!.. ¡Oh gran maloso!- dijo Jago mientras corría con más rapidez provocando que un rayo saliera de la bola de cristal y chocara con el diamante siguiendo a un choque con le reloj de arena.

-Apártense arenas del tiempo- dijo Jafar haciendo que la arena del reloj se moviera- enséñenme quien es el que puede entrar a la cueva.- de pronto, la imagen de un joven corriendo apareció en el reloj provocando que en el rostro de Jafar se formara una gran sonrisa- Ah, ahí está él, mi diamante en bruto.- dijo con gran alegría.

-Natsu-san.- dijeron Escorpio y Cáncer al unísono una vez que vieron la imagen.

-¡¿Ese es?!, ¡¿Ese es el idiota que estábamos buscando?!- dijo Jago mientras perdía el control y se caía de los engranajes.

-Que los guardias le den una cordial invitación al palacio, ¿quieres?- dijo Jafar con una sonrisa malvada en su rostro. Cáncer y Escorpio corrieron ha avisarle a Lilly y se preocuparon al escuchar la risa maligna del hombre mientras salían.

-Shh, no hagan ruido, no se muevan…- susurró Natsu mientras abrazaba fuerte a Lucy para ocultarla mejor.

Natsu había roto un jarrón en la cabeza del hombre que le quería cortar las manos a Lucy y luego escaparon de ahí. Corrieron mucho hasta encontrar un callejón, y se ocultaron detrás de unas bolsas que había ahí.

-¿Ya no están?- susurró Natsu. Happy con cuidado levantó la cabeza para ver por el callejón.

-No hay nadie

-Bueno, estamos a salvo.- dijo Natsu sonriendo mientras se levantaba.

-¡Charle!, ¡me alegra tanto que estés bien!- dijo Happy feliz.

-Por supuesto que estamos bien- dijo Charle sin importancia.- no se por qué escapamos así, nadie nos estaba persiguiendo en realidad.

-¿Ah no?- dijeron Natsu y Happy al unísono.

-Bueno… la verdad no vi que nadie nos persiguiera…- dijo Lucy.

-Seguramente todos me vieron como si fuera un gran cobarde- dijo Natsu deprimido en un rincón.

-Natsu… gracias por salvarme- dijo Lucy sonriendo, lo que hizo que Natsu igual lo hiciera.

-No hay de que.

-Todos tenían razón, este lugar es muy peligroso- dijo Lucy.

-¡¿Quiénes?!- preguntaron Natsu y Happy con mucho interés.

-Am nadie….. solo los ciudadanos que se preocupaban de que…. anduviéramos solas por Agrabah- dijo Charle calmando a los chicos. Luego, trepó por la ropa de Lucy hasta llegar a su hombro y le susurró.- recuerda que nadie puede saber que eres la princesa, menos ahora que vemos lo peligroso que es estar afuera.- Lucy le asintió apenada a Charle en respuesta.

-Deben de tener cuidado, este lugar está muy mal de la cabeza, por cualquier cosa que robes tratarán de cortarte las manos, han tratado de cortar las mías como 50 veces hoy.

-¡¿50 veces?!, ¡¿has estado robando?!- le gritó Lucy.

-Tenía hambre.

-¡Pues trabaja!

-Oye tu no me puedes regañar, tu también robaste.

-¡No es cierto!, me robaron el dinero, no tenía idea.

-Aún así robaste.

-¡Ya basta!- dijo Charle, parando la discusión de ellos- debemos irnos a un lugar para quedarnos ya, está a punto de anochecer.

-¡Ah es cierto!, ¿dónde viven?

-Am… en…ninguna parte- mintió Lucy mientras miraba hacia el otro lado.

-¡¿En serio?!- preguntó emocionado Natsu.

-Pues….si.

-¡Que bien!, ¡podrán quedarse con nosotros!

-¿Y exactamente donde viven? – preguntó Charle.

-Tenemos un escondite secreto.- dijo Happy.

-Vengan, las llevaremos ahí- dijo Natsu para luego tomar la muñeca de Lucy y empezar a correr.

-E-y…espera…..-dijo Lucy, pero terminó dejándose llevar por Natsu, hasta que después de saltar algunos edificios y cruzar callejones llegaron a un edificio abandonado.

-¿Aquí es?- preguntó Charle mientras subían las escaleras.

-Si-dijo Happy ya subiendo el ultimo escalón- no es muy cómodo.

-Pero la vista es increíble.- dijo Natsu moviendo la manta dejando al descubierto la vista del palacio.

-Wow…-dijo Lucy mientras se acercaba y luego se sentó en uno de los escalones.- es precioso.- Natsu sonrió y se sentó a su lado.

-Oye, ¿qué le pasó a tu cabello?- dijo mientras tomaba un mechón.

-¿Qué le pasó al tuyo?

-Ni me lo recuerdes, lo extraño mucho- dijo Natsu llorando, pero a Lucy le pareció muy divertido y empezó a reír.- aunque, ¿sabes?- Lucy volteó para verlo.- te queda bien- dijo sonriendo. Ella apartó la mirada hacia otro lado y se sonrojó.

-¡¿Qué dices?!- gritó Happy exaltado, y Charle de inmediato le tapó la boca. Ella lo había llevado a unos escalones abajo para hablar lejos de Lucy y Natsu.

-Ssshhh, ¡no grites!- susurró ella y luego de que se calamara apartó su mano.

-¿Cómo que Lucy es la princesa?, ¿por qué no nos lo dijeron?

-Para evitar problemas, si no terminamos el cuento tendremos que repetirlo, no quiero pasar más tiempo aquí.

-¿De quién fue la idea?

-Mirajane.

-¡¿La vieron?!... aunque eso explica como supo que ustedes pasarían por el bazar.- dijo rascando su cabeza.

-Ella, Erza y Juvia fueron al palacio a avisarnos sobre ustedes. Allá hay muchos de nosotros: Gajeel, Levy, Lilly, los espíritus celestiales de Lucy, y ahora ellas viven en el palacio.

-¿Qué hay de Gray?, ¿y Wendy?- Charle miró hacia abajo con una expresión triste en el rostro.- ¿no la….. has encontrado?

-No- dijo negando con la cabeza.- pero estoy segura que si no hay fallos al seguir la historia, aunque no la encuentre, saldrá sana y salva del cuento, por eso hay que seguir la historia, tenemos que salir de aquí.

-Aye- le dijo sonriendo, y ella le sonrió igual.

-Y bueno….. ¿donde quieres dormir?- le preguntó Natsu a Lucy. Ella miró a su alrededor.

-Ah…no tengo muchas opciones.

-Tranquila, tenemos varios cojines, no es tan incomodo como parece.

-Gracias.- dijo Lucy con una sonrisa.

-Estaba preocupado por ti.- Natsu tenía una mirada seria al decir esas palabras. Lucy estaba sorprendida, casi nunca había visto a Natsu de esa manera.

-No tenías que estarlo, se cuidarme sola.

-Aquí nuestros poderes no funcionan.

-Eso no importa.

-Casi te cortan las manos.

-Pero no lo hicieron.

-Porque yo lo evité.

-¡Aún así¡- le dijo firme y además algo molesta.- aunque no hubieras estado ahí. Se que habría hallado la forma de escapar- molesta apartó su mirada- deja de tratarme como si fuera débil.

-Nunca he pensado que lo seas.- Lucy volteó y al verlo notó la gran sinceridad que emanaba su rostro.- te considero una de las personas más fuertes que he conocido, resistes todo, aguantas todo y siempre tratas de superarte.

-¿Entonces por qué….?

-La noche de los juegos mágicos….-dijo interrumpiéndola mientras apartaba su vista de ella para dirigirla al suelo.- te vi morir frente a mí, eso me dejó una marca muy grande, no quiero seguir perdiendo a las personas que me importan, ya vi como morías una vez- Natsu volteó su mirada y miró serio directamente a los ojos de Lucy- No quiero presenciarlo de nuevo y esta vez perderte en serio.- Lucy se quedó mirando sorprendida a los ojos de Natsu. Se quedaron así por unos segundos, sin hablar, solo mirándose. Pero de pronto, Charle y Happy cayeron en medio de ellos dos, estaban golpeados y se veía que sentían dolor.

-¡Happy!, ¡Charle!-dijo Lucy preocupada.

-¡¿Qué les pasó?

-Hay que salir de aquí.- dijo Happy algo adolorido. Natsu y Lucy dirigieron la mirada a la entrada y vieron que guardias estaban subiendo por la escalera.

-¡Ahí está!- dijo un guardia que estaba de pie a la mitad de la escalera.

-¡Vinieron por nosotros!- grito Happy.

-Debemos salir de aquí, ¡ya!- dijo Charle. En ese momento, Natsu tomó a Lucy en sus brazos y se paró en el fin del muro.

-¡¿Qué haces?!

-¡Sujétate!- dijo para de inmediato saltar de la ventana, mientras los dos gritaban al caer.

-¡Vamos Charle!- dijo Happy tomando su muñeca.

-Pero aquí no tenemos ala….- antes que pudiera terminar su frase, Happy ya la había hecho saltar. Natsu y Lucy cayeron dentro de un edificio en ruinas, donde unas mantas colgadas retuvieron un poco la caída hasta que ambos cayeron en una pequeña duna de arena.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó Natsu.

-Si- Lucy miró a su alrededor- ¿Dónde están Happy y Charle?- una vez que dijo eso, ambos cayeron sobre ellos.

-Estamos bien- dijo Happy feliz.

-Vengan, hay que irnos de aquí- Natsu volvió a tomar la muñeca Lucy y empezó a correr, pero antes de que pudiera avanzar algo, chocaron contra un guardia que Natsu reconoció inmediatamente: era el mismo del que estuvo huyendo todo el día. El guardia tomó a Natsu por el cuello y lo levantó, él trataba de liberarse con todas sus fuerzas pero no hubo resultado.

-Siempre nos encontramos, ¿verdad rata callejera?- dijo con una sonrisa. Happy no lo pensó dos veces y trepó por el cuerpo del guardia hasta llegar a su sombrero y lo bajó. Natsu aprovechó para poder escapar de ahí, pero ya estaban rodeados. El guardia tomó a Happy y lo arrojó al suelo.

-¡Happy!- dijo Charle preocupada mientras veía como estaba. Los guardias atraparon a Natsu y aunque trató de liberarse de ellos no pudo.

-¡Suéltenme ya!- dijo luchando, pero no tenía fuerza suficiente para soltarse.

-Te espera el calabozo muchacho- dijo el guardia, y todos ellos empezaron a reír.

-¡Déjalo ir!-dijo Lucy mientras golpeaba el brazo del guardia. Este la tomó fuerte por el brazo.

-¿Qué tenemos aquí?, otra rata callejera- dijo y tiró a Lucy al suelo. Al oír las risas de los guardias y ver como Natsu trataba de escapar sin éxito alguno, Lucy ya no pensó en su seguridad, ni en lo que le dijo Levy ni Charle.

-Suéltenlo- dijo firme al levantarse. De inmediato se quitó la manta de la cabeza , dejando ver bien su cara y su tiara.- Es una orden de la princesa.- al verla, los guardias dejaron de reír y de inmediato hicieron reverencia.

-Princesa Jazmín- dijo el guardia apenado.

-¿Princesa Jazmín?- dijo Natsu confundido mientras miraba a Lucy sorprendido- ¿por qué no me lo dijiste?

-Lo siento- dijo apenada y triste.

-¿Pero que hacéis aquí fuera del palacio?, ¿y con este miserable?- le preguntó el guardia a Lucy.

-Él no es ningún miserable, hagan lo que digo, ¡libérenlo!- le dijo molesta.

-Lo haría princesa, pero tengo ordenes de Jafar, tendréis que arreglarlo con él.- dijo mientras se retiraba llevándose a Natsu con los otros guardias. Lucy trató de seguirlo pero Charle la retuvo tirando de su túnica.

-Déjame ir.

-No Lucy, no conseguirás nada, además ahora saben que estás fuera, hay que volver al palacio o enviarán 100 guardias a buscarte.- dijo mientras seguía tirando.

-Pero Natsu…

-Yo lo salvaré- dijo Happy para luego seguir a los guardias. Lucy se volteó para agacharse a la altura de Charle.

-Tienes que ir con ellos.

-Lucy, pero..

-Puedo llegar al palacio sola, Natsu te necesita, tu sabes la historia, seguramente lo podrás salvar, por favor.- Le rogó.

-Lo haré- dijo y luego fue corriendo a seguir a Happy. Lucy observó como se alejaban y luego tomó su camino al palacio, debía llegar pronto, y buscar quien era ese tal Jafar.

Mientras en el palacio, todos se las habían arreglado para que nadie se diera cuenta que la princesa no estaba, por suerte el Sultán era muy comprensivo y amable, ya que respetó el que su hija quisiera "tiempo a solas" para pensar sobre los pretendientes. Ya era de noche, y Levy estaba en el cuarto de Lucy revisando las páginas de Crux y tomando apuntes en una hoja al lado, mientras Loke estaba caminando de un lado a otro, algo que estaba haciendo desde que Lucy se fue, a todos les pareció increíble que no haya formado un agujero en el suelo.

-¡¿Cuánto tiempo más va a tener que estar afuera sin protección?!

-Ella está bien.

-¡¿Cómo lo sabes?!- dijo preocupado.

-Yo lo sé- dijo Crux

-Ven a ver- dijo Levy sonriendo. Locke se sentó a su lado y vio las páginas del libro.

-Mira, aquí está cuando Natsu y Lucy se encontraron, ahora mismo ella está a salvo con él en su escondite secreto.

-¿De verdad está a salvo?, aquí no tenemos poderes.

-Podremos no tener magia, pero nuestro espíritu es igual que antes, se que ambos están a salvo.- dijo sonriendo. Locke se calmó y se recostó junto a Levy ya más calmado. En ese momento, Plue y Lilly, llevando a Cáncer y Escorpio con ellos, entraron en el cuarto apresurados.-¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

-Jafar mandó a los guardias a que fueran por Natsu.- dijo Escorpio.

-¿Qué?- dijo Levy sorprendida. En ese momento, las páginas de Crux se empezaron a mover, Levy las reviso y ahí estaba efectivamente la parte donde Jafar mandaba a que fueran por Natsu.- Ay no, Ay no, por eso ese hombre no había aparecido en un buen tiempo, ¿cómo pude olvidar algo tan importante?

-¿Qué cosa?- preguntó Locke.

-Natsu puede que esté en un grave peligro por culpa de ese hombre.- en cuanto Levy terminó de hablar, más páginas de Crux se llenaron. Ella lo miró sorprendida- ¿qué es..?-antes de que terminara, un resplandor salió del libro. Levy lo tomó en sus brazos, y al pasar a la página en la que había quedado no pudo creer lo que veía- hay que llamar a los otros, vayan por ellos por favor.

Loke y los demás siguieron el pedido de Levy, y solo pasaron unos pocos minutos para que todos estuvieran en la recamara de la princesa.

-¿Qué es tan importante que nos reuniste a todos aquí?- preguntó Gajeel.

-¿Le pasó algo a Lucy-san?-preguntó Juvia preocupada, lo cual hizo que los demás también lo hicieran.

-Iré por guardias para que la busquen de inmediato- dijo Virgo mientras se levantaba del suelo.

-No le ha pasado nada a Lucy.

-¿Entonces qué pasa?-preguntó Gajeel. Levy tomó con cuidado a Crux en sus manos e iba a empezar a hablar, pero en ese momento alguien tocó la puerta.

-Perdón por interrumpir- dijo el niño Gemini mientras entraba.

-Pero encontramos a Lucy-sama en la entrada del palacio- dijo la niña Gemini para luego dar paso a Lucy. Todos se levantaron y se dirigieron a ella, ya que estaba llorando.

-¿Qué sucedió?- preguntó Levy preocupada.

-Salimos del palacio porque…

-Oímos el rumor de que habían arrestado a un muchacho por haber raptado a la princesa.- dijeron tristes.

-¿Quién es ese tal Jafar?- dijo enojada.

-Él…es el gran visir- dijo Levy. Lucy salió del cuarto a recorrer el palacio.

-¿A dónde vas?- dijo Gajeel mientras la seguía, y los otros la empezaron a seguir igual. Caminaron mientras Lucy llamaba el nombre de Jafar.

-Lucy ya basta, no debes acercarte a ese hombre.- Lucy no hizo caso a lo que dijo Levy y siguió buscando, hasta que vio a un hombre pegado a una pared que llevaba ropas que no eran parte de los uniformes de los sirvientes ni de los guardias.

-Jafar- dijo ella mientras caminaba hacia él. Este se volteó y de inmediato supo que era él.

-Ah, princesa- dijo mientras se volteaba y sonreía- ¿cómo puedo serviros?- dijo haciendo una reverencia. Ella se acercó a el desafiante.

-Quiero que liberes al muchacho que tus hombres apresaron en el bazar, ¡ya!, ¡es una orden!- le dijo desafiante y firme. Todos estaban mirando la escena.

-Vuestro padre me ha encomendado mantener la paz en Agrabah, el muchacho es un delincuente- dijo con una sonrisa malvada.

-¿De qué se le acusa?

-Pues…ah….. raptar a la princesa desde luego.

-Yo me escapé, él no tuvo nada que ver.

-Ah, cielos- dijo sorprendido.- pero que trágico acontecimiento, si lo hubiese sabido- dijo mientras caminaba y se rascaba la nuca.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Por desgracia la sentencia ya se ha llevado a cabo- dijo mientras volteaba a mirarla.

-¿Sentencia?- lo miró preocupada.

-La muerte- le dijo seguro. Todos al oír eso, una gran sorpresa y horror se formó en ellos, pero en ese momento, algo se rompió dentro de Lucy, no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo.

-Fue decapitado- Lucy no pudo más y sus piernas dejaron de funcionar, haciéndola caer en el suelo.- Me da pena sobre manera princesa- dijo y posó sus manos sobre los hombros de ella.

-¡No me toques!- dijo y salió corriendo de ahí. Todos se apresuraron y la siguieron, excepto Lilly y Plue, que se escondieron al ver como el ave parlante volaba hasta posarse en el hombro de Jafar.

-¿Y…cómo salió todo?

-Creo que lo tomó muy bien-dijo con una sonrisa. Plue y Lilly fueron rápido a seguir a los otros.

Lucy no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, Natsu estaba muerto, y todo era su culpa. Ella fue la que abrió el libro que los atrapó aquí, ella fue la que sabiendo la posición que tenía en este mundo salió del palacio, y fue por quedarse a su lado que lo tomaron a él como un secuestrador y le cortaron la cabeza. Se tiró a la cama y se puso a llorar como nunca en su vida, estaba rota, y pensaba que tal vez nunca iba a recuperarse. Los demás entraron con cuidado y vieron a Lucy preocupados.

-Lucy-san- dijo Juvia mientras se acercaba.

-Todo es mi culpa, Natsu murió por mi culpa.

-Lucy, eso no es cierto- dijo Mirajane.

-¡Claro que sí!- dijo mirándolos a todos- soy la princesa de esta…horrible y violenta tierra, debí suponer que si me escapaba matarían al que sea que estuviese conmigo.-dijo llorando- Ahora él está muerto, y seguramente Happy y Charle también.

-¿Happy y Charle?- preguntó Levy sorprendida.

-Happy andaba con Natsu, y le pedí a Charle que lo ayudara a rescatar a Natsu, pero no funcionó-dijo llorando. Todos bajaron la cabeza y hasta algunos empezaron a llorar.

-¿Saben qué?, yo no me creo que Salamander haya muerto.-dijo Gajeel seguro.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó Loke.

-Él no dejaría que lo mataran tan fácilmente, además ese viejo no se veía muy seguro al decirlo.

-Si, aquí si pudieron haberlo matado- dijo Lucy llorando- Natsu no tiene sus poderes, lo estaban sujetando solo dos guardias y no pudo soltarse.

-Aún así no creo que esté muerto.

-Pero ese hombre dijo que…

-¡Ya basta!- dijo Erza- Lucy, deja de llorar.

-¡No puedo evitarlo!, Natsu….

-Tal vez Gajeel tiene razón.

-¿Pero y si no?

-¿Y si no qué?-dijo Erza firme. Lucy y los demás se sorprendieron mucho al oír las palabras de Erza.

-¡¿Cómo puedes decir algo así?!- dijo molesta y sorprendida.

-¡Escucha Lucy!- le dijo firme- recuerda lo que el maestro dijo: "todos saldremos si la historia es completada hasta el final"

-Pero Natsu…

-Si Natsu murió está muerto en el libro, no en la vida real. Las historia sigue, si queremos salvar a Natsu tenemos que seguir y no quedarnos quietos lamentándonos. No hay que perder la esperanza.-Lucy miró a Erza y se limpió las lagrimas mientras asentía.

-¿Puedo estar sola un momento?

Erza asintió y le indicó a todos que salieran. Los pocos espíritus que vivían en su recamara la miraron con tristeza. Loke no había seguido la orden de Erza y se quedó, se acercó a Lucy y pegó su cabeza a ella y Lucy no pudo evitar abrazarlo y seguir llorando. Mientras, los demás se dirigieron a la terraza para hablar. Mirajane y Levy con Crux se sentaron al borde de la fuente y el resto se sentaron frente a ellos.

-Erza..- la llamó Mirajane- tu sabes que a Natsu no está muerto, ¿verdad?- todos voltearon a ver a Erza sorprendidos.

-Si Natsu es el héroe de la historia no pudo haber muerto, no estaríamos aquí.

-Nosotros tampoco le creímos- dijo Lilly en representación de él y Plue- Luego de que se fueran, Jafar habló muy sospechosamente con su loro, como si hubiera engañado a Lucy.

-Entonces, ¿en verdad no lo decapitaron?- preguntó Gajeel. Levy negó y provocó que toda la tristeza y preocupación de todos fuera reemplazada por felicidad y alivio.

-Esperen, ¿cómo estamos seguros de que eso sea cierto?- preguntó Lyra

-Tengo algo que mostrarles que probará que es cierto

-¿Tiene que ver el por qué nos trajeron aquí?- preguntó Juvia.

-Antes de que Gemini entrara, había algo importante que quería contarles.

-¿Qué pasa enana?- preguntó Gajeel. Levy tomó con cuidado a Crux y lo puso de pie frente a ellos.

-Observen- Levy abrió a Crux frente a todos y de este salió una luz que luego se convirtió en una especie de portal mágico, y al verlo todos se sorprendieron ya que en el estaba un Natsu esposado a la pared tratando de escapar sin éxito.

-¡Ese es Salamander!- dijo Gajeel. Todos se quedaron viendo al portal sorprendidos.- ¿cómo podemos verlo?

-Crux tiene una nueva habilidad, hace lo que se supone que debía hacer el libro que le di a Lucy, lo que vemos aquí es la historia transcurriendo, en otras palabras…

-Es lo que está pasando ahora- completó Gajeel la frase.

-¿Entonces Natsu-san está en prisión?- preguntó Juvia, a lo que Levy asintió.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí entonces?, hay que sacarlo de ahí antes de que en verdad lo decapiten-dijo Erza levantándose y varios de ellos la imitaron.

-No podemos sacarlo de ahí.

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso?-dijo Erza sorprendida.

-Levy tiene razón- dijo Mirajane que no se había levantado. Todos la miraron con sorpresa.- esto que le pasó a Natsu no es casualidad, es algo que tuvo que pasar.

-¿Por qué?

-Natsu no será decapitado, Jafar mintió porque lo necesita para algo más.

-¿A qué te refieres Mirajane-san?- preguntó Juvia

-Natsu será llevado a un lugar llamado "La cueva de las maravillas", si mal no recuerdo.

-¿Por qué Salamander es apresado para entrar en una cueva?

-Según la historia, solo el diamante en bruto puede entrar y según el libro Natsu, o más bien Aladdin, es esa persona.

-Mirajane tiene razón- dijo Escorpio que había permanecido con Lilly y Plue todo este tiempo.- Lilly nos pidió que lo ayudáramos a espiar a ese hombre, y mientras Cáncer y yo estábamos ahí usó un hechizo y luego dijo: "enséñenme quien es el que puede entrar a la cueva" y la imagen de Natsu-san apareció.- todos se sorprendieron al oír la palabras del pequeño animal.

-¡¿Ya sabían que ese hombre tramaba algo en contra de Natsu?!-preguntó Erza sorprendida y molesta.

-¡¿Por qué no nos dijeron nada?!- dijo Gajeel de igual manera.

-Porque hay que tomar en cuenta algo muy importante: aquí él es el mago y nosotros personas comunes y corrientes.- todos se sorprendieron al oír las palabras de Levy- no podemos interferir en esto, no ganaríamos, y esta batalla no es nuestra, es de Natsu.

-¿Qué hay de Lucy-san?, hay que decirle lo que está pasando-dijo Juvia.

-No podemos, eso solo empeoraría las cosas, si le decimos puede que vaya a buscarlo para alejarlo de todo esto, pero hay que dejar que las cosas pasen si queremos que el cuento se termine y podamos salir de aquí- le explicó Levy a todos.

-¿Pero qué es lo que hay en esa cueva que es tan importante?- preguntó Gajeel. Mirajane miró seria a todos.

-Alguien quien con su poder Jafar podría tomar el control de Agrabah.

En una prisión bajo tierra, Natsu ha estado esposado a la pared y durante horas ha tratado de liberarse sin éxito. Después de haber sido arrestado, lo metieron ahí debajo sin explicarle exactamente que había hecho, aunque suponía que era por la comida que había robado. La mente de Natsu no dejaba de pensar en Lucy, no entendía aún por qué le había mentido.

-Es la princesa- dijo mientras trataba de liberarse-¿por qué no me lo dijo antes?, ¿acaso no confía en mí?

-¡Hey Natsu!- Sorprendido, miró hacia arriba y supo que no estaba alucinando: Happy, que estaba mirando desde los barrotes, había venido a rescatarlo y Charle venía con él.

-¡Happy!, ¡Charle!- ambos bajaron con cuidado hasta llegar al suelo.

-¡Venimos a rescatarte!- dijo Happy feliz.

-¡Qué bien!- dijo con alegría. Natsu se quedó mirando a Happy durante unos callados segundos-¿Y cómo lo harás?

-No tengo idea.

-¡¿EH?!- dijo mientras gritaba y trataba de zafarse desesperadamente-¡QUIERO SALIR DE AQUÍ!

-¿No tienes algo para abrir el candado?-le preguntó Charle.

-No, solo tengo un montón de esas cosas que Lucy usa en su cabello- dijo dejando ver el interior de su chaleco que tenía muchos pasadores.

-Dame uno- dijo Charle quitándole uno para luego escalar hasta la cabeza de Natsu y comenzar a trabajar en el candado.

-¿Sabías que Lucy era la princesa?- le preguntó Natsu a Charle.

-Obviamente.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijeron?

-Charle me lo dijo a mí- dijo Happy levantando su pata.

-¡¿QUÉ?!

-Natsu no te molestes- dijo Charle mientras seguía trabajando en la cerradura- Si no te lo dijimos fue por tu seguridad y la de Lucy, ya viste lo peligrosa que puede ser Agrabah.

-Eso no importa, yo puedo proteger a Lucy de lo que sea.

-Natsu, creo que en verdad deberías considerar….- antes de que pudiera terminar, el candado se abrió dejando a Natsu libre. Este enseguida se paró y saltó de felicidad.

-¡Sí!, ¡libre al fin!, ahora ha buscar una salida y ver a Lucy en el palacio.

-¡Aye!

-Oigan deténganse- les dijo Charle firme.

-¿Qué pasa Charle?-preguntó Natsu feliz.

-¿Cómo planeas hacer eso?, solo personas de alto rango como príncipes pueden ir a verla- Natsu sonrió y chocó su puño en su palma- por la fuerza claro.

-Natsu, ¿es tan difícil para ti entender que no tienes ninguna fuerza aquí?- él la miró sorprendido.

-Charle…-empezó a decir Happy sorprendido de lo que estaba diciendo.

-En Fiore somos dos exceeds y un mago muy poderoso partes del gremio de Fairy Tail, que es el más fuerte. Aquí solo somos dos gatos comunes y corrientes y un muchacho normal que vive en la calle y roba comida de vez en cuando, solo bastó 2 guardias medio fuertes para retenerte, no somos aquí lo que somos en nuestro hogar.- Natsu al escuchar a Charle, algo en él lo hizo darse cuenta de la situación. Deprimido se pegó a la pared y se dejó caer al suelo.

-Natsu….-dijo Happy acercándose a él.

-Charle tiene razón-dijo sorprendiendo a Happy- no soy fuerte, no tengo magia, no pude contra los guardias y tampoco pude con ese hombre elegante del bigote.

-Pero él escapó.

-¡Aún así!- dijo enojado- no se si podría, aquí no soy de Fiore, ni de Fairy Tail, no soy un mago, ni hijo de Igneel, ni siquiera soy Natsu-él miró hacia abajó con tristeza- soy Aladdin, una rata callejera- Natsu miró hacia arriba y pegó su cabeza a la pared- y un tonto- Happy y Charle miraron hacia abajo tristes por la situación.

-Serías tonto si te rindieras-dijo una voz a lo largo de la prisión. Al verlo mejor, Natsu notó que quién hablaba era un anciano que estaba del otro lado de la celda. Era calvo, tenía manchas en la cabeza, una larga barba blanca y parecía que tenía un diente de oro.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!- gritó Happy del espanto y luego corrió a esconderse detrás de Natsu. Charle miró al señor con espanto y se puso junto a Happy.

-¿Quién eres?- preguntó Natsu trantando de verlo mejor

-Un prisionero como tú, ¿no ves?, pero juntos podemos más- dijo con una enorme sonrisa mientras se acercaba caminando con su bastón.

-¿De qué hablas?- preguntó confundido.

-Hay una cueva muchacho, "La cueva de las maravillas"-dijo el anciano mientras se acercaba más- llena de los tesoros más grandes que puedas imaginar- en eso, el anciano sacó algo de su ropa y ellos se impresionaron al ver que les mostró los rubíes más brillantes que habían visto nunca.- con el podrías impresionar incluso a tu princesa, ¿comprendes?- dijo mientras guardaba los rubíes y se alejaba.

-Pero, ¿qué no debo ser alguien como un príncipe para poder…..?

-No conoces la regla de oro, ¿me equivoco?, el que tiene el oro hace las reglas- le interrumpió el anciano en cuanto estuvo frente a su cara y le mostró su gran sonrisa dejando ver sus torcidos dientes.

-Oiga, ¿por qué me ayuda si no me conoce?, ¿no quiere el tesoro solo para usted?-preguntó Natsu mientras se levantaba.

-Necesito unas piernas jóvenes y una espalda fuerte para ir por el- dijo el anciano sonriendo mientras guiaba a Natsu a la pared.

-Pero…¿cómo iremos a la cueva si estamos aquí en prisión?- el anciano le hizo un sonido con la boca mostrando negación.

-El león no es como lo pinta- dijo para luego mover un bloque del muro creando una salida.- y bien, ¿hacemos el trato?- dijo ofreciendo su mano. Natsu miró las miradas preocupadas de Charle y Happy y luego miró al anciano.

 **El próximo capitulo no se como se llamará, si "La cueva de las maravillas", o "El príncipe Ali", depende de cuanto escriba, pero lo importante, quienes se han dado cuenta seguramente saben que solo falta capítulos para el momento que se que todos están esperando.**


End file.
